Dancing alone
by IsisIsabella
Summary: Bloom is about to become Queen of Sparx, but is the only 16year old girl ready? She finds her only comfort in dancing. But then some cocky prince named Sky, decides to ruin everything. Or is he making her realize what life really is? TraditionalCouples
1. Flashback

**Dancing Alone**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx Club and any of its characters, storylines,… And that goes for the whole story. Got it?

**A/N:** Hey guys!! So this is my new story and it's totally different than the other one!! You'll see! It doesn't really follow the original series, but it's the same principal. Right now, it's basically BloomSky; but I'll make it a little bit more general, with more couples! There will be 2 new characters, but they won't appear too often/soon. It has music and dance in it, but not too much. It's not the main storyline. Now on with the story…

Chapter I: Flashback

Some people say dancing is gracious and that it's a gift, other say any savage can dance. I don't think that way. For me, dancing is what I love; but I cannot commit to it completely. Because I am of royal blood.

I am Bloom, Princess of Sparx, the planet I have to protect all times. I lost my parents when I was little; but I survived. Sparx was attacked by three evil witches when I was six. I remember everything lively.

"_Mommy? Mommy where are you?" I yell but I can't see her. Where are my mom and dad? Everything looks so broken. I don't understand. I walk in the hallway that leads to the dining-room and suddenly I hear something._

"_Aaaaaaargh!"_

"_Mommy?!" I run to the place I think the voice came from._

"_Oritel!" That's my mom!_

"_Mom?!Mom?!" I scream and then I see my parents, with three ugly women. They scare me. Oh no, they are witches!_

"_What do we have here? A little girl." One witch says._

"_Don't touch her." My mother says calmly. She's always so brave._

"_Aqua fire!" she yells, protecting my father_

"_Oh dear don't you see? He's already lost."_

"_No!" My mother shouts_

"_Yes he is, pathetic Queen! Now give us what we want! In which room is it?"_

"_Never!" she replies._

"_Suit yourself." The witch says and throws energy at my father. Dark energy. That's bad, my mother taught me that. I run over to my dad._

"_Dad!" I yell but he doesn't answer._

"_Daddy!" I repeat crying. This isn't funny. I'm starting to get really mad, it's like I'm burning inside. I always have that when I'm angry. My mother is always angry with me then, because she says I have to keep calm, 'cause otherwise people will see me like that and then I won't be a good queen._

"_Bloom honey, calm down. You have to go to the hall and you have to inform Eraklyon of our situation. They will help us."_

"_What? Mommy I don't understand. Why?"_

"_Phone Eraklyon Bloom! Go! And stay calm."_

"_But mom, daddy won't talk to me. Is he angry with me?"_

"_Firestar." She desperately says, using my secret name "Go! Your father and I love you."_

"_Enough with this crap! Mors cadens!" the tallest witch says and my mother falls to the ground. I immediately run over to my mom and start yelling at her._

"_Mom! Mom! Wake up!" I don't want to phone Eraklyon. Those people are scary. Except the blonde prince and his friend. Though lately they don't want to play with me anymore as often as they used to. I hear the witches talking._

"_What did she call that carrot head? Firestar?" I never liked my hair. _

"_She's the one!" the other witch says. They suddenly all look at me and I understand this cannot be good so I run away very fast; but I'm still little and I can't fly like they can. I reach the phone in my sister's bedroom and I quickly send an emergency message to Eraklyon. But when I turn around I see the witches are in front of me, floating above my older sister's golden bed._

"_Oh my. She's here. All alone, by herself. Just this little tiny person." The fattest witch says._

"_Don't come near her." I hear my big sister say, who is standing in the doorway. I run straight into her familiar comforting arms._

"_This is getting boring" one of the witches says. Daphne looks at the witches and quickly views the situation._

"_Run." She says and takes my hand._

"_Bloom" she says, when we rest behind a massive column. I'm going to transport you to Eraklyon. You will be helped there."_

"_What about you?"_

"_Bloom." She says admonishing._

"_Okay" I say with a tiny voice._

"_Goodbye, little sister." She says, crying. She puts a beautiful golden necklace with a medallion around my neck and softly kisses my cheek. _

"_Daphne!" I say but I'm already gone._

That was the last time I saw her. When I arrived at Eraklyon, the king didn't believe me at first, but then I got really mad and suddenly all the torches in the big throne room magically lit. He came to me and saw I was wearing the Royal Medallion, which belonged to the most important Nymph of Magix, my sister.

Then he jumped up and yelled at the guards they needed to prepare 2 ships. Two! That was all he gave.

I saw a blonde boy looking at me. I glared back at him, but he looked away. I would have been ashamed then too. I've never liked the Eraklyons since then. Though they seem to think I do. They are always controlling me and they think I like it. Twisted people. It's not like I hate them. I don't! Except one person. Sky. He could have helped back then, but he didn't. It's not like he didn't have enough power; he's the kings first son! Refusing me help, was refusing our friendship. We met once after that incident, when I was 11 and he was 13. I was wearing the worst gown, I was too little and my eyes were too big for my face. I looked dreadful! He totally laughed at me and made fun of me in front of the whole royal crowd. Luckily, Brandon made him stop by proposing to sneak out to steal some vodka.

I have changed a lot since we last met. I have grown a lot and I'm pretty leggy. My big blue eyes now sparkle in my light skin and my hair… it's my pride. It's long, red and… I love it! Today is my first day of school at Alfea. My mom went there and she was a great student. She has always been friends with Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. Faragonda was the one that fixed Sparx again, together with Saladin and Griffin. At least, that's what I'm told, I never saw it.

There's something new about this school year. Specialists need to enroll as a student at Alfea because Redfountain and Alfea decided to strengthen the alliance between the two schools. Cloudtower wisely stays out of it. They are probably laughing at us. So I'll probably see Brandon around here, since he's a student at Redfountain, though he's in his third year. They have to 'study' 2 years earlier than us fairies, but they start earlier. And they don't study like we do, they train.

Anyhow, I'm standing in front of my closet (I already packed my clothes for Alfea) wondering what I should wear on my first day at Alfea. I look questioningly at my pet, Kiko.

"Ah it's always blue and white" I know. So I put on a white pullover with a roll neck, a short jeans skirt, long blue boots with long light blue stockings and around my neck Daphne's medallion. I wear it as much as I can, but it doesn't match all of my clothes off course. I apply some lip gloss and mascara and I'm ready to go. On to what will probably be the biggest adventure of my life.


	2. Oh happy reencounter

Chapter II: Oh happy reencounter

"Wow" I can't help but say when I get out of the ship. It's beautiful. And it's pink! I love pink! Wow there sure are a lot people here. Where do I… Oh there's a sign that says "Enroll here, freshmen!" Yeey; isn't that lovely. I go to the desk where I find a harsh-looking woman.

"Hi, I'm here to…"

"Name" she says.

"Bloom, princess of Sparx" I say astonished.

"Sparx? Isn't that the orange planet? You people have such a good taste in fashion!" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and look at a girl with hazel brown eyes, long straight blond hair and a big smile.

"Oh hi." I say

"Is she whining again about the letter? 'Cause…"

"Princess Stella, I advise you to stay calm and Miss, where _is_ your letter?"

"Letter?" I ask, not-understanding what she means. "I didn't get a letter."

"Then you can't enroll. I'm not sure if you are Bloom of Sparx."

"Oh come on!" I exclaim. You've got to be kidding me!

"Wow that's such a cool medallion!" Stella suddenly says. That's it!

"Look at my medallion" I say and she studies it for a long long long time. Finally she says

"Fine. But don't ever pull a trick like that again." I walk away with Stella

"She takes everything way too serious." Stella says.

"Aren't you the girl who…" I say but she interrupts me. Is it like a form of politeness here to interrupt people when they're talking?

"… was the prettiest princess of all realms last year. Yes!" she says cheerily

"I was going to say 'who ruined Alfea's science lab, but hey!" she laughs and then looks at me; as if she's studying me. "Okay" I say uncomfortably "I should get to my room. Do you know where room D05 is?"

"Off course I do; it's also my room" she says cheerily and takes my arm. Look at that!

"This is so amazing!" I exclaim as I enter my new room.

"My roommate is Flora of Marigold." I read from the sign on my door.

"Flower girl" Stella says.

"What?" I ask half-laughing

"She's into flowers. Her powers are plant-related."

"What's your power?" I ask interested.

"Sun and moon. But mostly sun; can't you see that?" she flips her hair back.

"So what's yours?" she asks and I remain silent for a while because…

"Um… I don't know that yet." I sigh. She looks at me and then loudly says

"No way! That's so cool!" and I laugh. I like her. At least she didn't laugh at me!

"Come on, let's go outside and meet the others."

"The others?" I ask confused. She sighs deep.

"Boys off course!"

"Oh"

"But you really need to change." She abruptly says

"Excuse me?" I say insulted.

"I mean I really like your outfit but it's like a hundred degrees outside!" I look at her outfit and understands what she means. She's wearing a green top that resembles a bikini top!

"Okay" I say and point my finger at my suitcase, opening it and unpacking the clothes in it.

"That's a really cool spell" Stella says.

"Yeah, well those are the only spells I learned. It's like they want me to become a housewife queen." I say, shaking my head. I quickly put on a green and white striped top with a boot neck, get rid of my stockings and slip into comfortable pink sandals with a 3 inch heel. I want to take the medallion of but Stella thinks it's soooo beautiful so I keep it on.

"Do I look okay?" I ask nervously. She comes standing next to me in front of the mirror

"We look fabulous. Just one more thing." She says and goes into her room.

"Put these on." She says, giving me big round pink earrings.

"Okay but then…" I walk to my jewel chest "You put these on" I hand her a pair of golden stars.

"Ah amazing." She squeals and pulls me out.

"Look at those boys. Nice." Isn't that…?

"Oh but that's Brandon."

"You know them? Let's go and say hi."

"No Stella, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, it's been a long time since we saw each other and I…"

"Then we'll fix the broken friendship! Even more reason to go over there!" she says proud.

"Noooooo" I just moan until we're standing in front of the boys.

"Hi!" Stella cheerily says and the two boys jump up, suddenly interested.

"I'm Stella, I'm a freshman at Alfea and this is…"

"I know you!" Brandon says and hugs m "It's been a long time. 3 years?"

"5" I reply. He looks even more impressed. Sky and Stella are just standing there, looking at us.

"Oh" I remember "Sorry."I say looking at Stella

"No need for such a beautiful girl to apologize." Sky says to me and shakes Stella's hand

"I'm…" he starts

"Sky, prince of Eraklyon. Correction, Crown Prince. Uhu I already know you." I say annoyed, causing him to look confused. "Too well." I add

"I'm sorry, he didn't get any brighter these last 5 years." Brandon says

"What do you mean?" Sky asks

"I'm sorry Brandon, but we have to go; unpacking stuff. But it was really nice seeing you again." I say, truly meaning it.

"Yeah" he agrees "And it was very nice to meet you" he says, looking at Stella.

"Why thank you." She replies "Don't worry, we'll meet later." She says and winks at him.

"Dude what was that about?" Sky asks

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who that girl was?" Brandon asks, unbelievingly.

"No; I don't know who the extremely hot chick was, who blew me off the moment I said one word."

"Didn't you see her medallion? And god Sky, her red hair? And the big blue eyes?"

"Huh?" Sky replies. His head hurts from all the thinking.

"You are unbelievable!" Brandon exclaims

"Bloom?! Was that Bloom? Bloom of Sparx?"

"Yes that Bloom, who will probably crowned queen in a year, or two."

"No way!"

"Oh yes." Brandon says and starts walking.

"But she's freaking hot! She definitely came matressable, didn't she?"

"Bro" Brandon says stopping for a while, looking at me seriously and disgusted. "Wrong attitude." He walks off.

"What?" I ask, running after him.


	3. No! No dance!

A/N: First of all, I want to make clear that Brandon and Sky did NOT get switched; Sky is Sky and Brandon is Brandon. About Bloom, the medallion, Sparx… I can only put it like this: Bloom knows as much about her powers as in the actual season 1. Pay attention to the story and you will discover everything, I promise. And yes, Sky is not the friendliest guy, but he'll change… I've already said too much now! In the beginning of the story I will use Sky's POV too, 'cause sometimes you need a whole perspective from him(this chapter will be totally sky, sorry ;)). Later on, his thoughts will be in italics. By the way; thanks for the many reviews, they made me blush! xD

Chapter: No! No dance!

55,56,57,58,59,60. Ugh that's enough for today. I put down the halters. I can't stop thinking about that redhead. What was her name again? Oh yes, Bloom. I sigh. Bloom. There's just something about her… Not only is she stunning, her aversion to me just works infectious. It makes her even more desirable. God that hair; those eyes and oh her legs: they're like 5 feet long. I don't understand why she doesn't like me; I mean who wouldn't like me? I'm handsome, funny and charming. And I'm prince! Usually the whole prince charming thing works perfectly. But she's a princess herself and besides, I don't think that matters to her. Weird. She's like… different. Other girls, I just want to screw and that's it. Maybe two or three times, but nothing more. But I would be happy if she would just say one word to me. I have to stop thinking like that. She's nothing. Just a girl… who turns me on incredibly but aaah shut up!!

"Prince Sky" I suddenly through my phone. "Your parents request your presence in the ballroom."

"What?" I ask. Not now!

"They need you to come to the big room with the large windows where people dance." He's laughing at me! I know what a ballroom is; it's where you um have a big party.

"Oh okay. I'll be there in 5."

"Excuse me sire?"

"Tell them I shall join them at 6 o'clock." God why don't these guys ever understand what I'm saying? All these servants are retired nerds.

"I will surely do sir." After that interesting conversation, I quickly take a shower and brush my hair (A/N: I know; he brushes his hair!!) so I'm in the ballroom at 6.15. I enter and look at my parents.

"Sorry I'm late." I quickly apologize.

"How many times have I already explained the importance of punctuality?" My mother asks.

"Every time I'm too late." I say, almost annoyed. But I know I have to pay attention to everything I say here, and especially _how_ I say it.

"So that would be every time we call upon you?" she asks sternly. "And you still don't get it."

"I apologized!" I say, getting frustrated.

"You're here now" my father says "That's the most important right now."

"Right." I say. Thank you! "You wanted to talk to me?" I ask

"As you know, you start taking classes at Redfountain tomorrow. It's your third year now and your father and I have heard very laudatory criticisms from your teachers concerning you. You're a fierce fighter, a clever strategist and a fine student. Nonetheless, teachers expect more from a prince like you." Oh ow, this isn't going very well.

"And so do we." She pauses

"It seems as if you have forgotten all your table manners, that you have thrown away any form of politeness and that you have become an ill-mannered bumpkin."

"An ill-mannered bumpkin? Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" oh I shouldn't have said it, but it's too late now, want to bet?

"Don't mock me Sky. I am your mother and you will not make fun of me."

"I'm sorry" I say, almost inaudible. She can never lighten up! I'm so happy I'm out of here tomorrow!

"That's why you will stay at the court during weekends and holidays…"

"WHAT?!" No fucking way! Please tell me this is some sick joke.

"You have to let me finish!" she says angrily. Yeah sure, my life is ruined but she has to _finish_!

"Or at Alfea" she finishes.

"Alfea? What does Alfea has to do with this?" Hey, Bloom goes to Alfea! So not the time to think about that now!

"Sky, you have become a rude boy, who doesn't show respect to anyone. That will have to change now. At Alfea or here (as you prefer) you will be taught in table manners and other aspects of the etiquette since you have obviously forgotten its existence."

"But mother, I already took those classes."

"When you were six." She says. "That was too early. You have to learn proper manners for the coming Coronation of the Crown Princess of Sparx."

"Bloom?" I say out loud. Damned! My parents look at me suspiciously.

"Yes, you played with her when you were little." My mother says with a softer voice than usual.

"Have you seen her recently?" she asks interested.

"Yeah I saw her at Alfea. But very quickly. I don't think she recognized me. I changed a lot in the past 5 years" I lie, using the information she and Brandon exchanged. I didn't change a lot. She did!

"Shame." My mother says silently

"So" she continues, again with a normal voice volume. "We don't know when she will be crowned queen, but I've heard she's a very mature person. In the contrary to other royal children." She looks at me.

"Sky, that girl had no parents in the most important period of her childhood and you had an amazing education, you had love from your parents and yet somehow she seems to have more manners and more capacities to rule." I want to protest, but my father gives me a look.

"I'm not comparing her to you." She says. Duh! She's a girl and I'm a boy, that wouldn't be fair for her!

"But Sky; you have to do something to win in elegancy." Elegancy? Jesus!

"That's why your father and I decided…" that means that _she _decided_ " _That you will learn how to dance."

Please. Kill me. Now.

A/N: lol this was a funny chapter to write. I promise, next chapters will be about Bloom. Well next chapter will be a short but revealing piece about Bloom and the sequel to Sky's dance lessons. And...coming soon: a chance encounter between Sky, his parents, his new dance teacher and Bloom at Alfea! Huh?!

Love... and review :D

xD


	4. Yes! Yes, dance!

_Please. Kill me. Now._

Chapter IV: Yes! Dance, yes!

God, I would like to smash in his arrogant head! The nerve! I really can't stand him. Since when did he become such a macho? Okay he isn't ugly, but…Blondie isn't my type. Okay he's hot yes, he has an amazing not too trained body and he's a prince but God he's such an annoying stupid person! Excuse me, he's clueless, cocky, egocentric… At least Brandon is a nice guy. He hasn't really changed much in that way. He has become more handsome, because when I was little he was just horrible! I think he'll make a good friend. I suppose Stella expects more from him! It was so funny to see them! They will definitely become a couple! And what an amazing couple would they be! I sigh. My love life isn't that spectacular. It just went wrong because of this one boy. I… I can't talk about it, it's too painful.

I've seen there's an audition for dancers for the big summer party at Alfea at the end of the year. They request couples. Huh. I will just put my name down the couples list, maybe they'll find a suitable partner for me. The names on the list in Alfea, magically on the list in Redfountain and vice versa. Otherwise, it's impossible to get a male partner! Since you can't sign up someone else. I have no idea how that's possible, probably a nice magic trick. There have been too much jokes like that. It's predictable, really, but you know, they're just kids. They shouldn't be.

So I prefer to dance ballet, Latin and modern dances. In a few days, there's a big dance here at Alfea, where all the Specialists and Fairies will be present. Fun. I just like to dance with the girls. We have called ourselves the Winx. I'm so happy I found them. I don't need a boy to dance with at the ball. I learned that it's better to dance alone. At Sparx, I had an amazing boyfriend/dancer, but like I said; it's better to dance alone.

A/N: I know terribly short chapter, but it was necessary to go through all the points again. This is what I call an 'in-between-chapter. Sorry for that. Well, this is how Bloom feels. I'll probably post another chapter today, later on.

Next: royal meetings and BloomSky (more or less)


	5. Marisol

Disclaimer: I don't own "Hide away" by Hilary Duff. I don't own "Right now" by the Pussycat Dolls

Chapter V: Marisol

"I have to dance?" I say slowly "Like a girl?"

"You have to learn how to dance. As a man. Dancing can be masculine too, if you do it right. I don't expect you to become a professional dancer but I want you to dance at Alfea's Summer Party.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim

"Sky!" my mother says, admonishing. "It's the only way to make you realize that you have to take this serious. If you don't practice, you will look like an idiot in front of hundreds of students of Alfea and Redfountain plus the teachers. If you do well, then you will the object of discussion for years at both schools. You have to learn the classical dances, but that won't take too long. So I let you choose between two styles: Latin and ballet."

"Ballet? You've got to be kidding me!" but when I look at her face I see she's dead serious.

"Latin it is." She says "Excellent." She says satisfied. At least I made her happy.

"So Sky." She claps in her hands "I want you to meet your new teach, Marisol Fuentes." Let her be sexy, let her be hot, please! There she is. Oh my. Olé. She is … waw. She's wearing this amazingly short dress that shows a lot of cleavage, man she's got breasts. She has incredibly high heels under her mid-length brown legs. She big thick dark brown curls and she wears a lot of make- up, like blue eye shadow and red lipstick. (A/N: what we call: a slut/whore) How old is she?

"Marisol is 20 years old and she's a professional dancer from Tango Recens"

"An older woman." I say and I wink at her. She doesn't blush, she just smiles.

"Hello Prince Sky, I am very honored to meet you." She says with a sharp voice that obviously betrays her origin.

"Oh believe me, it's my pleasure. And just call me Sky." I say, take her hand and press a kiss on it.

"I see you haven't forgotten those manners" my mother remarks. She's so funny!

"So when do we start?" I ask, ignoring her.

"That depends."My mother says "Do you want to take lessons at Alfea or here? There are auditions next week for the Summer Party. But if you can't pass the auditions, you will have to continue and try again next year."

"Will I be able to do a lot in one week?" I ask Marisol.

"I can teach you anything. It depends on how fast you are willing to learn."

"Oh but I learn very fast." I pause for a second "Why don't we train here the first week and after that, at Alfea? Since the Summer Party is there."

"That's good for me." Marisol says.

"Okay then. It's decided." My mother looks at me expectantly."Well come on, we have to go to Alfea to examine if its accommodation is suitable."

Bloom's POV:

I'm heading for the rehearsal room because I want my dance to be perfect. I think I'm going for Latin, since that obviously has the best way of succeeding. I can't do ballet 'cause honestly I don't think one Specialist has ever worn tights. And modern dance… judges don't like it as much as Latin. Certainly in a traditional school like Alfea. They still see something classical, structured in Latin. Though how I dance.. that's no ordinary Latin. However my audition will be chaste. But after that… people watch out! I only hope my partner has an incredible stamina 'cause he'll need it.

Wow, this rehearsal room is like a freaking ballroom! I mean, the castle of Sparx doesn't have such rooms. Wow! But Sparx has changed since Faragonda and the others restored it. The palace… it has always been different since then. It's like a whole new castle! I know that's probably impossible but still…. I should get started. Music, music… Maybe just some stretching and a bit ballet to warm up. P!nk, Evanescence,… aah! Hilary Duff! I know which one is perfect for my mood.

_Hiding away, losing the day, as if it doesn't really matter. _

_Saying goodbye, scared to say why. Afraid it will shatter our world…_

I sing the two first lines along but then I start to dance. I always feel light when I'm dancing, as if I'm meditating. When the song is finished I decide I should work on my audition dance. I already have the song 'Right now' and a few dance moves. There's just this one part and I can't figure out the right dance figures, it's so frustrating!

_You have set my soul on fire, only you can satisfy this great desire_

It's just a whole other rhythm you know? Screw it, I just want to dance. Suddenly I feel something isn't right: the music doesn't go around to room anymore, it's blocked by something… or someone. I turn around and there are a lot of people I never expected to see here.


	6. Sires and Scum

_I turn around and there are a lot of people I never expected to see here._

Chapter VI: Sires and scum

"Your highness" I say and bow "Sire" I say and bow for him to.

"Prince Sky." I say as cold as possible. Next to Sky, or more behind Sky is standing someone I know.

"Marisol Fuentes." I say and whistle. "Never thought you'd show your face here again." Oh right, king and queen here.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, your majesty. How have you been?" I ask politely

"It's been too long" the queen says warmly and takes my hand "How are you darling?"

"I'm fine thanks. How's Maria?" Maria was my nanny and her lady-in-waiting.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, she passed away last year, didn't you know?" she asks worriedly.

"No I didn't" I only reply.

"So… do you dance?" she asks

"Well yes" I say "Ballet, Latin and Modern Dances, like hip hop."

"I'm impressed." She says and I can see that's no lie "The king and I" that means _she_ "are letting Sky take dance classes. Latin." I almost burst into laughing, but I realize that would be very rude so I laugh on the inside. Though it is incredibly funny.

"Oh well. I wish him luck. It's not easy to really feel it." I say, still laughing on the inside.

"But I know he'll try his best. Won't you Sky?" she asks, looking at Sky. Her son is talking to Marisol, well I wouldn't call it talking. It's more flirting or better: a pathetic attempt to get attention from a cheap whore.

"What?" the boy asks confused.

"Never mind" she rolls her eyes. Very un-royal. "your father and I are going to pay a visit to Ms Faragonda. Then you young people can talk a bit. Sky said you didn't talk to each other the last time we met."

"But we talked." I say, which is true. Sky looks at me desperately. I wonder what he told her. "But it wasn't a proper conversation so it probably wasn't a real one to Sky." I say. What the hell? Did I just save his stupid ass? I'm too good for this world.

"Okay then. Bye Bloom, it was nice to see you again."

"Pleasure's all mine." I say and bow. King and queen are out. Now…

"So you guys just came to pinch off my rehearsal room."

"That's right. So get going." Marisol says.

"Oh Mari, Mari, get over yourself already!"

"We won't rehearse here until next week." Sky says. Thank you!

"Oh okay. Then would you leave now?"

"Uh why would we?" Marisol asks. I just smile at her, intimidating her terribly.

"So you know each other?" Sky asks carefully. I bet he's thinking about a threesome.

"No" Marisol says

"Yes we do." I say "We met at several dance contests. I always saw here in the qualifying rounds, but never in the finale. How's that possible?" I ask innocent. I see a big smirk appearing on Sky's face.

"I stole her boyfriend away from her." Marisol says and looks at Sky. She wasn't supposed to say that. I freeze for a second, but not long enough. This is war. I want to wipe that satisfied grin of her ugly face.

"That means she slept with her brother and then he dumped her." I say meanly

"He isn't my brother!" she says furiously "He's my… how do you call the child of your mother and your uncle?" she asks Sky

"Something icky." I reply. Sky snickers

"So you slept with your stepbrother, who is also your cousin?" he asks. Hey he isn't that stupid! I start laughing so Marisol yells something in Spanish, frustrated and she runs away, leaving Sky and me alone together. Yeey. I look at him but he doesn't move.

"So how've you been?" he asks. Is he seriously asking this? Last time I saw him he didn't even know my name and now he wants to exchange friend charms? I just ignore him 'cause he's such an idiot.

"I think I asked you something." He says. Look at that; a caveman!

"I don't feel like answering." I reply

"Chicks" he just says, shrugging but he keeps sitting there, staring at me. This is getting annoying.

"Could you leave?" I ask but he doesn't answer

"I don't feel like answering." He says after a long pause. Aaaaaaaaargh! Come on!

"Fine." I say "I'm fine. Could you leave now?"

"No" he says smiling in his usual cocky yet very irresistible way. Did I just say irresistible?

"Okay you have no business being here." I say, getting angry.

"Oh I do. I want to see you dance as a preparation for my dance classes."

"Oh isn't that great?" I say, fake-smiling. "No." I say unflinching.

"Oh come on! Then I'll dance with you." He jumps up, grabs me and spins me around. I can't help but laugh at him 'cause he totally fell on the ground.

"You totally suck!" I say, smiling.

"Yeah but it was fun, wasn't it? It doesn't always have to be serious." He says, getting up. Oh God, I can't believe he just said those words literally. He wouldn't understand. I feel my eyes becoming moist.

"It has to be with me." I say, almost whispering and I run away.

A/N: What can I say? Bloom has more issues than you thought. Seriously, she's badly messed up. More about Bloom's past - next chapter!

E&R -- Enjoy & Review!

Thank you for the MANY MANY REVIEWS! I love you all )

xD


	7. Joaquin

"_It doesn't always have to be serious."_

"_It has to be with me." I say, almost whispering and I run away._

Chapter VII: Joaquin

I'm sitting on my bed, crying. Why did he…? Just that one sentence. It seems impossible. It was exactly the same Joaquin always used. 'It doesn't always have to be serious.' Well that was the problem. I still can't believe it. He must think I'm such a psycho girl right now. But I couldn't help it. It's only 2 months ago since it happened. And to see Marisol here; his sister! I hope she teaches Sky well and that she won't put more effort in getting him under her mini-skirt 'cause after all, that's what she does best. Well it didn't really work with Joaquin. He seduced her. Well, seduced is a big word. He didn't have to do anything really to get her in bed and that's one of the problems. Yet I feel… it's just so hard. I'd better not think about it anymore.

Sky's POV

Okay what the hell was that? Everything was going great? I was so proud of myself. I really paid attention to what I said. I don't understand. Maybe I should ask Marisol what she knows about Bloom. Yeah right, then I will surely be killed by Bloom and there wouldn't be anything left of me to love her. Did I say 'love'? I hit myself on the head. What's wrong with me? I know what I should do! I'll just ask Bloom what's wrong! I'm so brilliant

"Brandon?" I ask, after flipping my cell open "What's the number of Stella's room?" He has been whining about Stella since he met her so I expect him to know the number.

"D05. Okay thanks" I quickly hang up before he starts asking annoying questions. C11,B02,A12,.. okay this is the wrong way. I turn around and start walking again. Ha! Here it is.

Bloom's POV:

Oh, someone's in the room. It's probably one of the girls. They always knock before they enter, so when they do, I can quickly wipe away my tears if they even come in. Suddenly the door opens without a warning and I jump up immediately.

"Sky?! What the hell are you doing here?" I ask lividly

"I just came to check if you were alright. You just ran off." He looks at me "Did you cry?" he asks worriedly. Oh God. He has seen me cry. I promised myself that nobody would ever see me cry. And now he did. Out of all people. Him. It's all his fault. All of it!

"You did this on purpose!" I start to yell

"What?" he asks, confused. I take a deep breath.

"Just get out of my room."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."

"You won't leave my room until I explain my feelings to you?" I ask

"Well yes." Doesn't he understand how illogical that sounds?

"Fine. There was a dust in my eye." I grant him one short smile.

"I don't believe me but you must want me to leave 'cause otherwise you wouldn't have made up such a lame excuse."

"Whatever. You don't know me." I say, push him out and slam the door. Relief.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Stella decided it was time for me to go shopping in Magix. You should've seen her face when I told her I had never been there before. She looked stunned, almost insulted! But then I reminded her that now she would be the one to show me all the best shops and she actually hugged me for that. She's easy to please. I wish I was like that. Anyhow, we've already been to 8 shops and I haven't found anything yet. Stella on the other hand… I showed her a spell to shrink all her bags and make them lighter. We have just ordered a pizza and now we're sitting on a terrace drinking a soft drink.

"Aah. Finally." Stella exclaims when she sees the waitress coming with two hot pizza's. When she sees the pizza's are for the table next to us she's about to go ballistic.

"Let me handle this."I say quickly and turn towards the waitress

"Excuse me miss, we ordered a pizza half an hour ago, when will it be ready please?"

"I don't know miss." She says disdainfully "Ask the chef. He's in the kitchen."

"But…"

"Doll, it's self-service here."

"But you brought that couple their food at their table."

"They give tips. They're grown-ups" she says and starts laughing with her own joke. Can you believe that? What a lumpish girl!

"Bloom, calm down." Stella says

"I'll take care of this." I say "Just wait and see." We wait until the table next to us asks for the check.

"Now look." I say. The waitress takes the money and then receives some coins as a tip. Just as she reaches for the tip, the coins roll of the table. She stoops and wants to grab the coins, but they roll of. She starts running after them, but first she bumps into a customer, then she fall on the table of a loved-dovey couple, and last but not least, she falls into a flower box while the coins rill right in front of her feet neatly into the sewer.

"Let's go." Stella says quietly. When we walk past the waitress, I can't help but shake my head and say

"Tssss, and all that for a few coins."

She looks as if she's going to say a terrible curse so Stella pulls me along and we start running in the streets of Magix, laughing. We stop in some dark alley, panting heavily, still giggling. I look around, suddenly anxious.

"Stella, do you know where we are?" I ask concerned

"Oh. No I don't actually. Everything looks so different at night.3

"Let's get out of here." I say and start running. Involuntarily, I start chanting words in my head.

_Ik di Eloin, ik di eloin_

_Bar eloi, bar eloi_

_Imme eloin, imm eloin _

I don't know why, it's just an old very bad habit. It was a trick of Joaquin, but it's not pure magic. I don't know if he'll even hear me and even if he does, if he'll help me, but as I said; I can't help it. Suddenly there's a big dark form in front of us. It walks out of the shadows and roars tremendously.

"Bloom, what is that?" Stella asks frightened and disgusted.

"I'm pretty sure it's troll. A very big one." I say scared

"RUN!" we both yell at the same time. In a TV show, this would have been funny, but unfortunately, this is no joke. I see Stella's dialing a number over and over again.

"What are you doing?" I ask, while we're running.

"Calling Brandon. For a Specialist's team." Great. Just what we need right now. More Specialists. I already had my fair share today, thank you. We keep running until…

"Oh no. dead end!" Stella says panicked. Uhu I kinda figured that out myself. We turned around, pushed against the wall, only to see a troll and a few smaller friends of him. Goody. Okay, a Specialist would be nice now. Maybe a whole team.

"Come on! Transform!" Stella yells. She does so but I…

"Bloom why didn't you transform?!" she yells frustrated.

"I have never done it before!"

"Great, just what we needed." She mutters "Well you can't force it so just try to fight." Fight? I have never fought with magic. How on Sparx am I supposed to do this?

_Ik di Eloin, ik di eloin_

_Bar eloi, bar eloi_

_Imme eloin, imm eloin _

Come on! Aah I give up. I kinda knew he wouldn't come, really, what was I thinking? I didn't even want him to come. What's wrong with me? I feel there's this little monster, pulling at my pants, ready to bite my leg.

"Hey!" I yell and suddenly a bright flash of light comes out of my hand and fend off the monster. God did I do that?

"Well done Bloom!" Stella yells from in the air. I see one monster is going to Stella's bags.

"Oh no you won't." I say and point my finger at the creature causing it to fall against the wall and disappear. All of a sudden there's loud noise behind us and the alley is no longer a blind alley since the Specialists' ship made a huge hole in the wall, opening the alley.

"Brandon!" Stella exclaims ecstatic.

"Stell watch out!" I shout but it's too late. She gets hit by the troll and falls down. I quickly draw a net in the air, visualize it and luckily it's there in time and Stella falls in it.

"Stella, are you okay?!" Brandon asks with a concerned look on his face

"I'm fine hon." That ought to shut him up.

"Hey Bloom" she says "Great stuff."

"Thanks!" I say, winking at her. Just as I do that a monster wants to attack me, so I walk backwards, falling against and on top of Sky."

"Damned!" I curse, looking at my dirty pants.

"Hey no complaints her." He says, lying under me. Okay does he take anything serious? Didn't he understand what happened this evening in my room? Well if he wants to pretend it never happened, better for me.

"Oh shit." I swear, when 3 little, but still monsters come our way. However the monsters don't reach it, they jump against a red-orange barrier and disappear. I stand up walk towards the barrier.

"Bloom, should you do that? I mean, I think it's…" I touch the licking flames "Fire." He says.

"I know. I made it" I say, looking at it. I continue to fight the little monsters together with Stella and the Specialists manage to capture the troll. I look in front of me, satisfied.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you?" Stella says

"Me neither." I say, lost in thought. I feel something has changed in the air. How's that possible? I see a figure looming up from the darkness. No. That's impossible. Still; how could I forget that slender figure, the supple movements, his length…? 'Never' I hear a voice whisper in my head. I can't be excited to see him. It's one of his magic tricks, I know it, yet it makes it even more appealing. He's no good; he's not healthy. Certainly not for a girl like me.

"_Nympha"_ he says in my head. I swallow hard_."Come to me." _I do so and I feel something sliding over my finger.

"_Don't look. Look when you don't. Stay with me." _He says and I see an extended hand in front of me. I can't. I turn around, looking at a lot of confused young people.

"Joaquin." I manage to whisper and I fall down, unconscious.

A/N: What the hell was that? What just happened? Now you know who Joaquin was, but there's a lot you don't know about him yet! Long chapter, so think your time and reread it a few times. Tell me what you think! And tell me what you think about Joaquin and that whole stuff.

E&R ;)

xD


	8. Second finger from the right

"_Joaquin." I manage to whisper and I fall down, unconscious._

Chapter VIII: Second finger from the right

I wake in a dark room, only lighted by a few faint electric lights. I look through the window: it's still dark outside. Good, I haven't been out for long. It happens sometimes when I have contact with him. The fact that I haven't done it for a long times, probably intensified that effect. Look, the magic we used wasn't always pure and white. Joaquin taught me dark magic. Just for fun. We took advantage of magic. We did bad things. I was the worst princess in those days. Well, in those days… let's say 2 to 3 months ago. I may had been an unsuitable princess, but I was happy, I was complete. That wasn't right; I was definitely dangerously in love. After that, nothing ever excited me anymore. But as you may have guessed, things went wrong. I really don't want to tell everything now, it wouldn't be healthy. There's that word again. Healthy. Being with Joaquin was definitely not healthy. In a way he surely completed me; but he poisoned my mind and I doubt anyone will ever be able to take that away. What I am ready to tell you about Joaquin is that he went too far; on two unforgivable points. The two M's. If I meet him again, I'll have to forget all the things he did to me. After he took life away from me I constantly wondered why he would do those things. I didn't understand. I never did.

"Bloom" I hear a worried voice say. I get up and turn around.

"Oh Sky. Hi." I suddenly think of something "Wasn't I mad at you for something? I don't exactly remember?" I have this patently obvious feeling I was.

"Oh. No."

"You filthy liar!" I say, smiling. "But I have forgiven you. You pretend like nothing happened, I will too." He wants to protest but I continue. "There are worse things."

"Like fainting in front of your friends after saying the name of a boy." He says. Was that a touch of jealousy? I definitely heard something strange in his voice. Okay, so he's my friend now? Didn't think so.

"Oh you hear that." I say ashamed. Now that I think about it, it's the second time he saw something embarrassing concerning me in a very short notice. Huh. When will I see something stupid from his side? Oh right, that's him in entity.

"Yes." He pauses as if he's scared to ask the next question. "Is he… the stepbrother and cousin of Marisol?" Oh he phrases it that way: _the stepbrother and cousin of Marisol._ He wanted to say: your ex-boyfriend. Possibly boyfriend. I stare back at him but before I realize I want to give him an answer I hear Stella yell

"Sky! The girl has barely recovered and you're already hitting on her again!"

"Yeah. I guess it's not going so well." He says

"Oh nonsense! Isn't that right Bloom?"

"Stella!" I say warningly

"Okay okay! I know when to shut up." I highly doubt that, to be honest.

"So… tell me everything!" she says. She looks at Sky. "You should probably leave now."

"Stella!"

"What?"

"That's rude!" I say. She's a princess too. Didn't she learn a dirty little thing like manners.

"No that's okay." Sky says "I'll just eavesdrop here by the door because I too desperately want to know simply everything!" he says in a chirpy, girly voice. Is there something here I can use to throw at his head? He winks at me and I put out my tongue at him as response.

"Did you just…?" Stella asks astonished.

"What?" I say, still unintentionally smiling slightly. It's funny how something silly can cheer you u so fast.

"Did you just put your tongue out at him?" Stella asks astonished. What's so special about that? It's not like I put my tongue in his mouth!

"Oh God Bloom. Are you in love with him?" I burst into laughing

"Me? In love with him? Stella come on! I haven't forgotten what he did."

"Well excuse me for thinking it. But he definitely has a big crush on you." She says

"Stella! That's even more ridiculous!" I laugh again.

"Bloom, I'm serious." She says and she does look serious. "Don't turn his head. The Eraklyons are closed people. Everything there is arranged within the royal families. Be careful."

"But…" I say but she interrupts me.

"So… tell me what happened!"

"Stella I don't know… it was all so blurry. Was I acting normal?"

"No it was like so weird! It was like you were in some kind of trance, it looked like sleepwalking. Without your modest pyjamas then." Stella doesn't like my pyjamas. She thinks I'm a nun when she sees me in it. Everything has to be fashion-conscious with her.

"Then what happened at the end?" I ask, trying to hide my impatience.

"You turned around and suddenly it was like you snapped out of it.

"I snapped out of it." I repeat. "So when I felt I was awake I was in a trance to you guys and the moment I fainted I looked awake. Did I look normal again at the end?"

"Well, normal… you didn't look ordinary, let's put it that way. Was it magic."

"I'm afraid so." I reply. Why did he do that?

"What did you say at the end?"

"What?" I ask, pretending I'm confused.

"You know what I mean. You said something before you fell on the ground. By the way, your face looks terrible."

"What?" I ask indignant. I look thru the window again "We have to get out of the ship quietly in a few minutes. Our curfew is way over." I walk to the cockpit and silently await the landing. I look at Sky and ask

"Is there something wrong with my face?" I ask. He walks over to me and studies me intently. His eyes pass over my eyes, my nose, my chin and my lips. Then he tilts my chin up, down, left and right. He strokes my cheek with the top of his finger from my ear all the way down to my lower lip.

"I think it looks pretty good." He says with a husky voice. I don't dare to look at him; I run out of the ship as soon as I can. And I really mean run. By the time I'm in my room, Stella's still saying goodbye to Brandon. When I have already changed, I hear a soft knock on the door? I know who it is, so I walk out of the room. I don't want to wake Flora.

"So, how are you?" Stella asks. Oh, she's probably talking about the whole Joaquin thing. My thoughts are somewhere else. I can't believe Sky has a crush on me! Stella was right. I better not tell her.

"Fine. I'm just confused about what happened." That's an understatement.

"You know, Timmy said that you could have been in a daze because of all the magic you used for the first time. And Timmy's like a super nerd, a male version of Tecna. They would make such a cute couple!" she squeals at her invention. "Nerd and nerd. Amazing." She's delighted with her own matchmakers-capabilities.

"So. You shouldn't worry. It wasn't even real." She concludes.

"Yes. It wasn't real." I repeat, desperately wanting to be convinced.

"Well goodnight!" she says

"Yeah, sleep tight." Is say and walk to my room.

"It wasn't real." I say out loud. My thoughts drift back to an different boy. He's trying really hard. He's probably just trying to seduce me. Maybe I'm just a bet between the guys. Yeah, that's probably it. I'm satisfied with that explanation. I put my hands in the air and stretch my fingers. I look shocked at my right hand. On my ring finger is shining a silver ring with a shady black stone in it.

It was real.

A/N: Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? I could have just left it with Timmy's explanation, but no, I had to be difficult. Anyone who reads my story, please tell me what you think of this chapter! I need it!

xD


	9. Royal Visits

A/N: So…I bet you aren't going to like this chapter… It's rated T-- M, but not for BloomSky, but for Joaquin and Bloom. This is just an annoying part for a while; but believe me, it's really necessary to get Bloom and Sky together. In a way, Joaquin will make Bloom realize (involuntarily off course) that he's no good for her and that she wants someone else. In the meantime; continue to read; there are a lot of things to be discovered.

_I look shocked at my right hand. On my ring finger is shining a silver ring with a shady black stone in it._

Chapter IX: Royal visits

I jump up from my bed, frightened. Suddenly I realize that he could hurt my friends here, he knows I'm at Alfea. He will come after me anyhow so… I have to leave Alfea. I don't have any important lessons. I'll send a note to Faragonda, saying I had to leave for state affairs. I quickly send a message to Sparx and I write a note to the girls, using the same excuse as with Faragonda and that they can always visit me at Sparx. I'm counting on that actually. I take Kiko in my arms and run out of the school. Joaquin, what have you done?

I wake in my canopy at Sparx. Wonderful. Until I remember the reason why I came here. I sigh and look around. I walk to my bathroom, brush my teeth, clean my face and walk to my closet. I want something different today. I take out a dark skinny jeans and a red short dress. That's definitely different. Shoes, shoes… off course! Short boots with a considerably high heel. Make-up now… I feel like doing crazy. I put a deep red lipstick on my lips and go for smoky eyes with black eyeliner and dark red eye shadow. I look at myself in the biggest room of my room. Wow. I should have breakfast now, but I feel so weird. I don't feel like eating, I feel like dancing.

I'm standing in Sparx' ballroom and throw some salsa in the CD-player. Maybe it looks pathetic to dance alone, but it's a good exercise. I can let myself go again, and that's exactly what I need right now. No thinking, just dancing. Is there anything dancing cannot solve? I dance with my right arm horizontally in the air. Suddenly I feel a hand grabbing mine and the next second, my body is pressed against Joaquin's.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, angry, trying to get loose from his grip. He lets go of me but he keeps dancing with me. Spin step, step spin, space, closed, space, closed. We dance close. Dangerously close.

"I came to pay you a visit." He simply says, stroking my hair. "You look good. New look?"

"Better look." I say curt. He stops me and looks into my eyes.

"It's more dramatic"

"It was necessary" I say, staring back as intensely as he does

"What are you saying? That your life isn't worth it? So dramatic."

"Okay seriously, why did you come to pay me a visit? I mean, it's not like I…"

"… mind? I know you don't" he says and starts kissing my neck. I throw my head back.

"God Joaquin stop it!"

"Only if you want me to" he looks up into my eyes. I don't reply. "Just what I thought" he says and kisses me on the lips. We're lying on the floor so he bends over me. He starts kissing my neck, my cheekbones and puts his hands on my shoulders, pulling down the sleeves. He kisses me again, biting my lip, making his tongue enter my mouth. No! This is wrong! He can't do this. Though it does feel very exciting and satisfying. Dangerous. That's the word. Suddenly I feel his hand is gently moving to places lower than my lower neckline. He may do it gently, but I feel it as an attack.

"Stop!" I yell all of a sudden and push him off. Good, Bloom! I start running as fast as I can, hoping he won't follow me. Tears are streaming down my face. I reach my room, my heart is throbbing heavily in my chest. I walk to the mirror in my bathroom and look the reflection in the mirror. I hate her. I start frantically wiping off all make-up and tear the clothes apart that I'm wearing. I look again at the reflection: swollen red lips, smudges all over the face, messed-up hair. I gaze at my hand and smash the mirror with all my strength. Small rivers of blood are coming out of my perfect white hand and fall disorderly in the washbasin. I clean my wounds, put on my softest pyjama's and get back in bed. Before I doze off, I hear a voice in my head. "_Nympha… I assume this means we're us again. I miss you already" _He doesn't wait for an answer. What's the point? I started it. It has all begun again. How could I ever have thought that I could be happy; hell normal again? How could I have been so stupid? Usually, dancing saves me, now it destroyed me.

"Princess Bloom, you have visitors. The royal family of Sparx."

"Holy crap, the whole family?" Jeez come on!

"Yes; his majesty the king, her majesty the queen and the young prince. Shall I send them to the drawing room?"

"Yes please. Prepare tea for 4 and tell them I will meet them in 15 minutes." I quickly get up. I don't ever want to see those clothes again. Suddenly they catch fire. Huh? How's that possible? I try to extinguish the flames, but it doesn't go very well. I back off, coughing, and the fire extinguishes itself. Ooh well, that's easy. I wash my face and neck again 'cause I look a little black right now. I take a white dress with blue flowers out of my closet and I put on some blue high heels. Now all I need is the medallion and a few sapphires for my ears. I look at my ring finger. I try to take off the ring, but won't come of my finger. I'll try later with some soap. So, light pink lip gloss and white eye shadow. I'm ready to go.

"Hello. Welcome." I say warmly and bow after I came in

"Thank you for accepting our unannounced visit." The queen says

"Not at all, you're welcome. I wanted to invite you anyway some time soon. Please take a seat."

We drink tea and I watch Sky to see if he watches me in a weird obsessive way, but there's nothing abnormal.

"So… to which occasion do I thank this visit?"

"We wanted to ask you a favor." The queen says and sighs "It won't be easy for you but I…" suddenly the door opens.

"Darius! Haven't you learned to knock in these past 40 years you have worked here?!" I say angrily

"Surely your highness, but… the dragons…."

"God no, not again! I'm sorry, but the dragons tend to lose it sometimes. I'm the only one who can calm them down."

"Off course darling, be careful! Sky can come with you!"

"Sure" I say and look at him "Well, get up!" he follows me to the stables. It's such a mess here! I quickly start chanting a few spells. I don't know why, but apparently I'm the only one in the palace who can calm them down. It's kinda strange. I mean, what's my connection to dragons? They're big and fiery.

I've been chanting the same words for about 5 minutes now and man that's tiring. Sky's 'helping' by trying to calm down some dragons too. After a few more minutes, I fall down in exhaustion, but I get up as quickly as I fell.

"Maybe you should stop!" Sky says

"I'm fine!" I snap

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help!"

"Well don't" I say angrily, my forehead beaded with sweat. See, it's finished. I sit down to rest for a second and Sky comes sitting next to me.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What? I don't hate you."

"It's not because of that thing when you were 11, right? Because seriously, you looked hideous."

"Hey!" I say, slapping his shoulder.

"Well that turned out all right." He says, giving me an approving look.

"Ugh. You're sick. I just… I don't know why I hate you. I mean if you would have asked why I loved you, I wouldn't have known it either, you know." Did I just say that? He gazes at me and then says

"See! You hate me. So why?" I sigh deep, but he's right. He has the right to know.

"It happened when you were 8, when Sparx was being destroyed." His face expression totally changes.

"Why did you have to bring that up? You had no right to do that!" he says, suddenly angry. What the hell?

"What?!" I yell "You bailed on me! You were the one that literally refused our friendship that day and now you're telling me I can't talk to you about it?!" I ask furiously. I get up and turn around to leave, but he grabs my shoulder and spins me back around, causing us to stand very close right now. I look at him.

"Get your hand of my shoulder." I say, still angry.

"I'm sorry." He says awkwardly "When you saw me that day at the palace, that wasn't me. I had been kidnapped."

"Wow. That's such a good made-up story in such a short notice." I say

"It was real! I was kidnapped by an accomplice of the witches, so Eraklyon wouldn't help Sparx when it would be attacked. When you came to Eraklyon, I wasn't there. They turned a servant into me while I was locked away in some dungeon. Because you came personally, with Daphne's medallion, my father couldn't take it any longer and he broke his promise. They wouldn't hurt me if he wouldn't help Sparx. My father helped you" two ships seem a lot right now. "I paid the price for that."

"What did they do to you?" I ask, almost fearing the answer

"Just simple lashes. Magical ones. They will disappear." He lifts up his shirt and I look at his chest in horror. Well, not exactly, to be honest. Criss-cross on his body are deep pink wheals.

"Oh God." I whisper "Does it hurt?" what a stupid question. I can help but touch him. To check if they are real? Just to feel him? I gently put two fingers on his chest and follow one scar with my finger all the way down. A few inches above his pants I stop. I pull his shirt down.

"I'm so sorry." I say bowing my head.

"Hey, don't be." He says, tilting my chin. "You saved Sparx. Your own planet."

"Yeah right. As if that matters here."

"What are you talking about?"

"My people don't want me. Daphne was the strongest one. She was supposed to be queen."

"No she wasn't. You're here now."

"Whatever." I say

"Bloom. These people _love_ you! But do _you_ love _them_?"he asks, coming even closer

"We have to get back" I say emotionless. I don't want to do this to him; I …

"But…"

"Look. Get over yourself already. You will not seduce me." I pause and look at him "Joaquin is back and if you dare to touch me he'll kill you."

Okay. Did _I_ just say that?

A/N: Okay so… Joaquin is back… What will Sky say to that? Oh I like this! I mean, it's so cool to write his reaction to that! I'll update very soon, 'cause I like this ) Oh yes, I will try to get Joaquin out off the story as fast as possible so there's room for Bloom and Sky, 'cause after all, that's what we all want, right? Thanx for all the reviews --\ there were a lot; me like; me update faster that way D

xD


	10. Ejection and Exploring

"_Joaquin is back and if you dare to touch me he'll kill you." _

_Okay. Did **I** just say that?_

Chapter X: Ejection and Exploring

"Oh God." I say, covering my mouth, as if that is going to prevent me from saying other stupid things.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know why I said that. That wasn't me speaking, that was Joaquin." Sky just looks at me

"Well, tell him that he can bring it on." He says slowly with a calm and deep voice. Oh Lord did he just say that?

"I could kiss you right now!" I say, still dazed. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. "I'd better shut up now." I say and take his hand "We have to go back." Why am I saying all these wrong things?

"Are you sure you don't have other things to say? And if you want to do some stuff like I don't know… You _can_ kiss me, no problem here. Quite the contrary actually" He says, smirking.

"Shut up" I say ashamed and I immediately let go of his hand.

"Aw was that really necessary? I could get lost in the pretty big castle!"

"You'll live." I say cold. Why does he have to ruin everything? Okay he wants to be funny, I get that but… okay maybe I'm just touchy since it was kinda funny.

"So" I say as we enter the drawing room "Everything's alright now. Oh yes;" I turn to the queen "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you know Sky is taking dance classes" I nod "He's going to audition for Alfea's Summer Party too." I shoot him a funny look. Him? At Alfea's Summer Party? Is this a hidden camera show?

"We were wondering if you wanted to be Sky's partner."

Please. Just kill me swiftly now. Sky's just standing there, grinning. That bastard. He asked for this? He asked _his parents_ if he could dance with me? I can't refuse it to his parents and he knows it!

"Where did you get this brilliant idea from, your majesty?" I see Sky's satisfied face expression fades.

"Well it wasn't my idea to be honest; it was Sky's"

"Really? What a surprise." I say, in an ironic way, looking at Sky. "How many lessons have you had?"

"Well um… 5, but I have already learned a lot and I'll keep training." He says

"You call it training?" I ask unbelievingly. I look at his parents "His attitude has to change." They look at me, amazed that a tiny person like me dares to say that.

"Why off course; we're already working on that. If you'll excuse me, we have to go."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, but for dancing I'm very strict. You want him to win right?"

"Yes."

"Then he should come 'training' at Alfea,with me after the audition. I'm pretty sure he'll pass the audition… One way or another." I pause "I'm glad you came to see me."

"I'm glad we did too." She says "Goodbye."

"Bye." I say

Finally, they're out. Do I really have to dance with him? I can't do that. First of all, Joaquin would go crazy and… Wait, since when did I stop and show consideration with Joaquin? I bet he's put a spell on me again. You know what he did when we were a couple? He put spells on me; he controlled me that way. I should never have allowed him in my life again. Then why don't I just throw him out? I turn around. He's here.

"Joaquin." I say out loud. His greeting is a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Hello Nympha. It's nice to see you today. Again." He laughs. Was that supposed to be funny?

"No that wasn't supposed to be funny. It was just true" he says.

"Did you curse me again?" I ask, out of the blue because honestly I have no idea why I would want him back.

"You don't want to know that." He says.

"You're right." I sigh. Why don't I just ask for an answer? I realize I really don't want to know. I'm really just happy he's back and that we can dance. Everything's better than dancing with Sky!

"I heard the boy wants to dance with you. What's wrong with him?And how on Latin Recens does he dare to challenge me over you?"

"What , am I not worth it?" I blow up at him

"No." he says. I hit him right in the face. A big red hand is burned in his cheek.

"Joaquin… I am so…" I start, but he cuts me off, by grasping me by the shoulders. He lets go of me immediately .

"No, you're not." He says "You were right. I am sorry I said that but you have to let me finish. I wanted to say you're better than this. He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve to dance with you 'cause Bloom…" he cups my face "you are mine."

"So basically you're saying that he isn't worthy because I am with _you_?" I ask

"You are giving me a hard time." He says

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. But I know better things to do." He says seductively. Suddenly my cell rings. Not now!

"Hello?" I ask

"HEY!" I hear 4 voices yell thru the phone.

"Girls! Oh I'm so glad you call! Why don't you visit me some time?" I cheer up immediately

"We're standing in front of your totally bling-bling palace but this freak guard won't let us in" Musa says "Not even when we say we're totally best friends." Stella squeals

"Really? Then give me that guard!" I say smiling "Hello; this is your queen speaking. Could you let these girls in since they're my best friends?"

"Oh, your majesty…" he stammers "I… I … h-ha-h-had no-o-o i-i-idea."

"Just don't let it happen again. At least ask if I know these people, okay?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Great, thanks. Now let them in" I say laughing. I look at Joaquin and wave my hand at him

"Go!" I say.

"Bloom!" he says indignant

"Joaquin, these are my friends. I'm sorry but you need to leave. Go!" I don't wait for an answer but go to find the girls. I find them in the entrance hall.

"Hey!" I say happily

"Yo Bloom, you really need some better guards."Musa say

"Who are more handsome" Stella adds

"The structure of this palace is amazing. Was it restored recently?" Tecna asks

"Yeah it's all new." I say "It was built when I was six."

"What are you saying sweetie?" Flora asks "Don't you mean 'rebuilt'?"

"It's just… I have never felt at home here as much since I last was here with my parents."

"Maybe that's just a feeling" Flora says

"I don't know; that feeling has become stronger and… I think more happened here when Sparx was destroyed. There's this whole area that's restricted, especially for me. I've been wanting to go there a long time, but I still can't transform."

"But then, what's there?" Stella asks

"I think that's where Sparx used to be."

"Bloom, you do know that there's only a 0,1 percent chance that that happened right? I mean; it's nearly impossible." Tecna says

"But when you think about it, it could be true right? Since I'm the only one who's really banned there, there's an immeasurable high forest planted there when Sparx was 'restored' and this castle I live in, is just not mine. I can feel it." I finally say

"Okay. You'll lead us to the forest and then we'll fly up." Tecna says

"But Bloom, why can't you just fly to that place with a ship?" Musa asks

"I tried that, but it's like there's a magical shield there. Besides, I haven't had much time to explore here; people are watching me all the time here."

"But then we can't fly there either."Tecna says

"I think it's possible when you're just one person. I imagine that the shield only works for big things, like when a foreign ship flies over Sparx, they can't see that zone."

"You have seriously thought about this" Stella establishes

"I have. This is very important to me."

We just go to the spot by foot, to attract not too much attention. I have already studied the photos I took of this place whenever I had free time, so I exactly know where the secluded parts are.

"Here it is." I say

"It's so cold here!" Stella exclaims in surprise

"Yes; it's 10 degrees colder." Tecna says "It's now 8°C. Bloom, we could also try to go through the forest."

"Oh yes Bloom, please say yes! It's even colder up in the air!" Stella says, pouting. I laugh at her face.

"Fine!" I indulge. We start walking, but after 10 minutes of intense hiking Tecna suddenly stops, looking at her computer.

"Tecna, what's wrong?" I ask, though I think I already know the answer. She looks at everyone of us and then looks around alarmed.

"We're not alone." She says

A/N: If that's no cliffie, I lost it for a while! I really want to know who you think is there! Please tell me 'cause I'd really die to know it since… I already know who it is!! laughs evilly

Next chap: Bloom's powers, magical fighting and Daphne…

Everyone-- thanx 4 the reviews; I love you all!!

xD


	11. Fights and Flights

"_We're not alone" Tecna says_

Chapter XI: Fights and Flights

"Okay, Tecna, that was creepy and you scared us, but please don't do that again."

"Stella, she's right. I feel it." I say

"Yes" Flora closes her eyes and then looks at us, frightened "It scared the trees."

"But who would want to come here?" I ask, not-understanding.

"Because you're alone here." A female voice says

"What? Who is there? Show yourself!" I say

"Oh with pleasure. I don't like to play hide-and-seek." Out of the trees appear three women: one with a fuchsia-pink outfit and really weird grey frizzy hair, one with a green cat suit and a long high white ponytail and one with long loose dark brown hair and deep purple clothes.

"Okay and who are you?" I ask confused.

"Icy!" the white one says and freezes a running squirrel

"Stormy" the grey one says and we hear a thunder rumbling above us

"Darcy" the last one says calmly and purple spirals come out of her hand. I look at them, flustered

"I'm sorry, but I will have to repeat my question: 'Who are you?'"

"She doesn't know us, Icy." Stormy says

"Well, we're gonna have to change that!" she says and sends some kind of hail towards us

"Behind me!" Tecna says and pulls up a digital shield. Unfortunately, I don't reach her in time and I get smacked into a tree by a bolt of lightning. I open my eyes, weakened. I see that the girls have transformed and that they're fighting the… they're witches! Off course! I try to get up, by leaning against the tree, but in vain.

"So… Are you okay?" Icy asks

"What?"

"You seem okay. That needs to change!" she says and I can only narrowly avoid her attack.

"Bloom!" Musa yells

"Darcy! Handle them!" Icy yells "Stormy, come here, I need you for a second, this is going too slow." At that moment, I manage to get up, unbalanced.

"Now!" Icy says and Stormy rips the earth open, so a wide crack mars the beautiful dark ground. The crack starts a few feet from me and reaches me, causing me to become even more unbalanced. Then I stumble and manage to grab hold of the edge of the ravine. My feet are searching support, but the stones are slippery and I'm unable to put my feet stable.

"There there, look at that. Icy, I can handle her."

"Fine. I'll go help Darcy though she doesn't seem to need a lot of help." She says with an evil grin

"So… it's easy for me now… Since you obviously can't go anywhere." She shoots a bolt of lightning to my hands, obliging me to move my hand. I feel my other hand can't hold it any longer.

"Goodbye, pixie." Stormy says, smirking. I lift my head so I can look at her.

"_I am a **fairy**." _I say angrily and suddenly I feel some invisible force lifting me up in the air. I feel a new power is developing within me. My dirty clothes disappear and a green blue mini-skirt, a short matching top with a golden jewel on it, lighter gloves and darker boots appear on my body. I feel my back. Wings! I go through my hair and feel a crown. A crown? Why do I have a crown? I'm not even supposed to be queen. Hey look at that, I'm flying! This is so cool.

"Icy!" Stormy says surprised

"What?!" the witch snaps

"Look! She's transformed!" she yells

"Great just what we needed!"

"Bloom darling, come over here!" Flora says, as I join her. I see Stormy wants to attack me but I avoid it, causing Flora to get hit by it instead. She loses consciousness and starts falling down. I want to go after her, but Stormy stops me.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asks with an evil grin plastered over her face.

"Let me go!" I say and throw something at her. I look at my glowing hand. Fire. Hey, a piece of her skirt is singed; maybe she'll buy a new outfit then, 'cause that is really necessary!

"Hey!" she says angry and she attacks me again. I see that Stella has caught Flora but now Musa's in trouble; she cannot handle Darcy, their powers just don't match and Darcy has more knowledge of her own. I have to help her! I shoot 2 fireballs at Stormy and want to fly over to Musa, but Stormy blocks my way again.

"Get out of my way!" I say furiously, feeling my body is getting hotter and hotter. Why does she have to annoy me. there are more important people; they all have to go! I throw all my power in one attack and I can just feel the magic streaming out of me. Oh, I don't feel so good a…ny..m…ore. I feel the magic has drained all my strength, I lose my fairy outfit and end up at the ground, exhausted.

"What just happened?" Tecna asks. Everyone is looking at me as if I just cleared a forest all alone.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you beat the crap out of those wannabe witches" Musa says

"They're gone?" I ask, insecure.

"Because of you! You defeated them!" Tecna says "I don't understand how that is possible. Have you done this before."

"What? Defeated witches?"

"Tecna, this was the first time she transformed." Stella says

"No way!" Musa says

"Congratulations Bloom" Flora says

"Thanks" I turn to Tecna "I have no idea what happened and you will have the chance to study it later, but now I really want to continue."

"But how about the witches?" Stella asks

"I'm pretty sure they won't show themselves for a long time." I say confidently. I feel so much stronger now. I even feel more mature. I'm really happy I have finally transformed! I think I was the only one who hadn't transformed yet at Alfea, and I'm a princess!

"Why don't we just fly now?" I ask

"Bloom! No!" Stella starts whining

"Please! We'll be there faster" I say with a sparkle in my eyes.

"Fine. But we will fly very fast" she says "And Tecna will map out a route so we can go very fast" she sure likes the word 'fast' today.

"I can do that" Tecna says and quickly starts tapping on her computer. Ugh that sound drives me crazy! She probably loves it!

"We're ready to go!" she says "I'll fly up front." Stella looks as if she wants to say something

"We'll go fast Stell" I say reassuringly. After 10 minutes of difficult flying Tecna yells

"Bloom, we're approaching some kind of barrier but it's like you said, we can go thru it." Oh God, I can't believe this, I have literally waited all my life for this. What is behind this magical shield? We land in front of the shield which is black, so we can't see what lies behind it. I walk through it first, dying to find out what's so bad that's hidden for the princess of Sparx. I look at the unfamiliar place in front of me.

"Oh God." I say, in a mix of shock, amazement and horror.

A/N: So, pumpkins, you were aaaallll wrong!! It were the Trix! Who saw that coming? Be honest now; no one did right?! You'll see why they were there later. I didn't put them in just so you guys would be surprised, you know! I have something that will make everybody happy (I hope): Joaquin will go away; with that I mean: no more Joaquin&Bloom BUT… there's more that I can't say right now. So y'all keep reading and reviewing and keep asking questions… Everyone who has questions about the story, ask them and I'll answer them! If necessary I'll answer all reviews then! But please, don't be stuck with them; just ask!

E&R

Xoxo

Moi


	12. Quests and Queens

_I look at the unfamiliar place in front of me._

"_Oh God." I say, in a mix of shock, amazement and horror._

Chapter XII: Quests and Queens

"What is this place?" I ask myself and look to the ground. "How…?" I look at the place in front of me. Snow. That's all there is here. White thick layers of snow.

"Why aren't I allowed to see this?" I ask myself out loud.

"There has to be a reason for that" Tecna remarks "And we'll find out what that reason is." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder. She turns to her computer, making a scan of the environment.

"Um, does anyone have winter clothes in his pocket for 5 people?" Musa asks

"I have something!" I say triumphantly and I point at all of us, saying a spell. When we look at ourselves, we're wearing a warm thick winter coat, matching pants, solid black boots and protecting glasses.

"Wow Bloom! That's so cool! Maybe not very stylish, but we'll work on that" Stella winks

"Bloom, I notice a small odd bump on the scan."

"Let's go girls." I say and from the moment we start walking, it starts snowing

"Tec? How far?!" I ask, protecting my face from the storm.

"We're here!" she yells back after 15 minutes. I only see a big hill.

"I think we should start defrosting."Tecna says, looking at Stella

"Oh no!" she says reluctantly

"Please Stella!" I beg

"Alright, but you owe me a facial. A big one." She looks at me "Why don't you help me?"

"I don't know." I hesitate and I really don't know. I mean, can I transform whenever I want to from now on? It seems so illogical.

"Okay." I say nonetheless "Bloom magic Winx!" I yell and a few minutes later I'm floating in the air with Stella. I start defrosting tons of snow by throwing fireballs at it, and Stella does the same by pointing with her scepter at the snow and by creating a huge sun above her. Tecna places a giant dome above us which multiplies our powers. After 5 minutes, the whole throwing-fireballs-thing is getting exhausting so I try something else. Out of my hands comes a big stream of fire, melting the ice more rapidly. After a good 15 minutes I notice something under the ice, there's something purple under it … with windows! I send all my power in the fire and after 20 more minutes, we can see a whole building. I land on the ground, exhausted and look up at the beautiful building.

"The palace" I say and I touch a doorpost "Let's enter!" I say

"Are you sure Bloom?" Flora asks

"Off course! I didn't spend such a long time on defrosting this thing an then doing nothing!"

"You're right!" Stella says and we enter. I look around. Candlesticks, chandeliers, torches, paintings…

"Everything is destroyed" I whisper and fall down to my knees. Well what did I expect? That everything was still pretty here and that I could come live here? I mean, look at this place; how did I ever call it home? I shouldn't have come here. Suddenly I hear some kind of noise, a deep sound.

"Bloom." Someone says quietly.

"Did you guys called for me?" I ask turning around

"No." they all say, with looks of empathy on their faces. Great, now I'm going crazy too!

Then I hear the voice again, a little louder. I follow it while the girls behind me really think I lost it.

"Bloom, follow me!" the voice says.

"But where are you?"

"I'm here." She says and a golden figure appears in a flash

"Daphne?" I ask astonished

"No talking sweetheart. Just follow me." we follow the shimmering form and end up at a beautifully decorated door. Perhaps a gate is better definition!

"Woooow" Stella says "Bloom! Your treasury is even bigger than mine!"

"What? My treasury?" I ask, confused

"Yes darling, this castle is indeed the former palace of Sparx."

"But Daphne… Why?" I start but then I am irresistibly drawn to a small glass cupola.

"A crown. Your crown." I say looking at my sister

"Firestar. It's your crown." She says "Take it." She looks at me so sweetly and reassuringly that I can't do anything but take the crown. I lift the glass and put the crown on my head. Immediately a voice starts speaking

_An infinity ago, the Dragon created all the realms with their planets. When he was tired and satisfied, he rested on the dead planet of Sparx. Sparx came to life and became one of the most flourishing and wealthy realms of all the dimensions. The Dragon has been the symbol of Sparx since then. His power, the Dragonfire, is given to the rightful heir or heiress of the throne of Sparx. The last king and queen of Sparx were predicted that they wouldn't possess the Dragonfire, but that their children would possess great powers. One of them would receive the Dragonfire, the other would become the most important Nymph of Magix had ever had. The king, queen and the people were predicted that their first child would be the keeper of the Dragonfire, so their daughter Daphne in her first years of live, raised as future queen. When she was about 4, her parents still hadn't seen any signs of the great Dragonfire within her. Unexpectedly another daughter was born as her older sister celebrated her sixteenth birthday. The king and queen named their daughter Bloom, after Mariam's great-grandmother, who had possessed the Dragonfire a long time ago. When Bloom was two years old, she got mad over something silly and suddenly all the candles in the room lit and the tablecloth caught fire. Mariam and Oritel realized they had been wrong all along and let Daphne become the nymph she wanted to be. And she made a great nymph. She became the most famous and strongest nymph Magix ever had. The king and queen decided not to tell the people about Bloom's Dragonfire to protect and the people believed that Daphne would become queen and that Bloom didn't have any special magic powers. When princess Bloom was six years old, the witches attacked Sparx. They destroyed the palace and its environment, which was now damaged beyond repair. Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin restored Sparx to its former glory, though the palace and its surroundings, like the royal gardens, needed to be rebuilt someplace else. They created a new castle, similar to the old one, yet it could never be the same. The area where the castle stood was sealed and protected by a magic shield. No one dared to come to the cursed site. At least, that was what the people were told. The secret was hidden, especially for the Crown Princess Bloom, who could now wipe the slate clean. The future queen would discover the secret, because after all she possesses the Dragonfire._

I look at Daphne and put away the crown. "Is this true?"

"Every single word, Firestar."

"Firestar." I repeat the word. "That's why mom used to call me that way whenever we were alone. Because I have the Dragonfire. What is it?" I ask

"The Dragonfire?"Daphne asks and I nod

"The most powerful form of Magic in the universe." She says

"But how's that possible? I mean, I hadn't even transformed…"

"Before you got here. I have been watching you. But what happened when you transformed?"

"Something weird happened and the witches fled." I say, oblivious

"You defeated them." Tecna suddenly says. I look at Daphne.

"But I still don't get it, I haven't noticed anything yet, like signs."

"Bloom, what is your power?"

"I think it's fire." I look at her "Oh" I say, realizing

"Firestar, what happened when I sent you to Eraklyon?" I look back at that moment

_When I arrived at Eraklyon, the king didn't believe me at first, but then I got really mad and suddenly all the torches in the big throne room magically lit._

"Off course." I say.

"Firestar, you have a great power. Use it well. Train it more than well. Ask someone to train you. And you will become great. Let the people know."

"But why would they believe me? I mean, they always believed you were destined to be queen, as did I. Why would they…"

"Show them." She says and I feel she's no longer there

"Daphne?" I try, but in vain; she's gone. I turn around, to face my friends.

"Let's go back." I say and suddenly I am exhausted. I forgot something. I take the crown, put it in a treasure chest and take it with me. "It's my crown." I explain to my bewildered friends. "And I will return to this place, with you guys. I need you" I say, while some unwanted tears fall down my cheeks; lost drops of water in a white plain.

I return to the castle, where I say goodbye to my friends. They wanted to stay, but they have to go back to Alfea. I promise I'll return too, the next day. I go to bed and sleep pretty tight. I don't return to Alfea the next day but the morning after that, I realize I have to go back to Alfea, I want to. It's the only place where I can learn to control my powers. So I travel to Alfea with Kiko. When I arrive at my dorm, I see it's empty. Okay, I don't understand this. I look around and go to my room, where I see my iPod lying on the bed. I decide to listen to some music. After a few minutes, it began to dawn on me. I jump up, wondering how I could have been so stupid.

"Auditions!" I say, grabbing my music and my dance outfit on the way out.

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I think it's better than the previous one, though the cliffhanger isn't that big. Next chapter: Auditions and off course… who will be present at the audition? Come on, you want to say it, you know it!

Seriously, thanx for the reviews and next chapter… well let's say it will be totally different. And with boys!!!

xD


	13. Libido's and Losers

"_Auditions!" I say, grabbing my music and dance outfit on the way out._

Chapter XIII: Libido's and Losers

How could I ever have been this stupid? I mean, this audition means everything to me. Maybe that's little exaggerated, but still. I mean I practiced like hell for this thing and now I'm gonna be late?! It doesn't make sense? Why didn't I pay attention to it? Oh right, because I just found out that I am the rightful queen of Sparx and that I have the most powerful magic of the universe. Well, okay that's a pretty good reason. Damned, I have to hurry!

As I arrive at the audition, I see that Sky and Marisol are dancing. Huh. Not bad. Not bad at all. I can work with that. Oh lord I can definitely work with _that_! Okay what's wrong with me? stop thinking Sky is hot! Men are no sex objects! But look at him! I'm glad he doesn't wear tights. My my, he looks… I hit myself on the head. Shut up now! Now I will be glad that I have the chance to dance with him, since he has obviously gotten very good. Though something is missing. No no, something is too much. Ah! I've got it! The slutty tarty whore is too much. But I'll guess she'll keep training him. Well, it's not that bad, since she has improved, but still… What still? Am I thinking that I would teach him better? I don't think so!

"Bloom, princess of Sparx." The old man in the jury says when Sky and Marisol have left the stage. I look at myself and I realize I haven't dressed. Well then, the other way. I go on stage in my normal outfit and say with a commanding voice

"Mixtum vetes nunc,mixtum ut fulgor" Yeey! I'm all new now! Even my hair is changed now, it's in a loose bun, fastened with a couple of sparkling hairpins. My dress is red with a halter top and it ends just under my knees. My shoes are black with high heels and I… am ready to dance. I throw the CD in the CD-player and start dancing alone. Up down, and spin, step-step-left-right-left-left-down-stretch… suddenly I feel his hand like I did the last time, but I continue to dance, focused. I look at Sky, asking for forgiveness with my glare. He just stares back at me, hard. When Joaquin and I finish, it's deafening silent in the room. No one speaks. The judges seem to wake and call the next couple. I walk off, Joaquin is holding my hand as we bow. Once we're out of sight I let go of his hand and I start to yell

"Are you crazy?! You shouldn't have been here. I could've handled it perfectly on my own, but no; you had to barge in and take over it again! You know that it could've all failed because you just felt like jumping in?! huh?! I mean, we didn't even have a choreography and…"

"… still we did better than all those losers together." He says.

"You're right." I sigh "We were great." I look at him. But that's not the point."

"Bloom!" he grabs my wrist "Don't be mad at me." oh God that hurts

"Joaquin, I am not angry at you but you need to… I'm here too remember?"

"How could I forget that?" he asks and leans in to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I have to fresh myself up. I'll talk to you later."

"Nympha!" he says in a more commanding tone "I don't want to talk." He kisses me passionately and pushes me against the wall.

"Aw!" I say and I try to push him off, but he continues to kiss me. "Joaquin, please…" then I let myself go and kiss him back until I feel he's a little too optimistic about me and sex in one sentence. I manage to push him off and say

"Wait."

"How long?!" he asks angry, shaking me up.

"Until you learn to control yourself for God's sake!" I yell "Get off me!" and I run off. Who does he think he is? He's not getting away with it this time. I managed to stop him last time, and I will do the same if he tries again now. And yes I mean sex. Nice Joaquin put a spell on me so I would have sex with him. If that's not creepy! Yet I keep coming back to him. Okay this is weird. I mean why would I come back to him? He almost raped me the last time and…someone is walking behind me. I turn around.

"Sky." I say, trying to control my anger

"Trouble in paradise?" he asks. Is he smirking now? Yes he is!

"Everything's just fine." I say fake calm

"My guess, that latin boy is a little too potent and he has a very high libido however you want to remain a chaste virgin until you get married." I look at him, astonished

"How dare you?!"

"What?" he says innocently. He's just laughing at me. What a nerve! I walk up to him and place myself against the nearest wall, 'cause I just know he'll come stand in front of me. And he does. Men. So predictable.

"Okay; you were right about him but Sky…"I lay my hand behind his neck so he comes closer to me "Aren't all boys a little too potent?" I ask, innocently. 1-1! He's speechless! Way to go!

"Oh and…" I come even closer and whisper in his ear "Who says I'll wait until I'm married?" I kiss his cheek and leave him there, still dumbfounded. 2-1. Eat this, crown prince!

"Oh come on!" he says in frustration. He certainly is not getting any. So funny. Boys.

I go to my room and lay on my bed, just thinking. I look again at my right hand. I need to talk to him.

_Ik di Eloin, ik di eloin_

_Bar eloi, bar eloi_

_Imme eloin, imme eloin _

Only 15 seconds later he appears in a ray of light.

"Boy, you wanted to see me really bad." I say smiling

"You know I do" he says and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Joaquin, why did you give the ring to me?"

"Well when you give things to people, we call it a gift."

"Very funny." I say, throwing a pillow at his head "But why? I mean it wasn't my birthday, it wasn't Christmas, it wasn't Easter, it wasn't your birthday, it wasn't our… anniversary! Off course! Oh God I'm sorry, but you have to admit that we weren't really together and God I completely forgot it. I'm so incredibly sorry!"

"Hey, you came back to me, that was your gift." He says smiling and pulls me down, kissing me again. Suddenly he stops and looks at me. I sit straight again.

"Bloom, do you want to dance with me again?" he asks

"How can you even ask that?!" I say fake-angry

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" he says, disappointed

"Off course I want to!" I say happily

"Wonderful!" he says and kisses me again.

"Oh God!" I could hit myself "But I promised that I would dance with Sky! Ugh so stupid! I don't even want to!" okay maybe a little, but it's better not to tell Joaquin about that since otherwise he would eum what's the word… _kill_ Sky.

"Well then, why don't you go to the pretty prince and ask him if he wants to continue dancing with Marisol since you have found a exquisite partner?" I laugh

"That will never work!" I exclaim, grinning

"Aaah" he says pulling me down again "But you will try, won't you?" he asks kissing me again.

"Okay okay! But then you have to let me go 'cause I have to go all the way to Redfountain." Okay that's not true since he's probably still at Alfea.

"Fine" he says with a sad face.

"Oooh" I say compassionately "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Okay, call me when you're ready." I kiss him goodbye on the cheek and start to look for Sky. When I walk past the linen cupboard I hear something

"Oh Sky, you have such a masculine body." Is that Marisol? Oh my God, he's screwing her! I knew it, that son of a bitch! Hold it hold it. Bloom, you are indifferent since you have a boyfriend of your own.

"You just want to say to your friends that you fucked a crown prince don't you?" he asks

"But… I…"

"That's okay; I don't care" he replies. Okay I think this won't take very long so I'll go to the nearest bathroom and when I come back, they will have finished. Marisol is easy to please and Sky… well he's a guy. I go to the bathroom, wash my hands and just as I come out of the door I see Marisol leaving the linen cupboard, walking my way.

"Bloom. Olà" she says cheerily.

"Well aren't we in a good mood?!" I ask, already knowing what she'll say now.

"Certainly. My pupil has just convinced me of his skills."

"Oh." I say slowly "his skills."

"Yes" she nods "Very impressive. Sorry you didn't get to see that." She says, grinning

"He's all yours." I say "For this single time" I add, smiling innocently "Besides, I have Joaquin." I continue, still smiling. She smiles forced.

"I have to go now." She says uncomfortably

"Yes, you have to practice your skills." I wink at her but she runs away. I burst into laughing. I mean seriously! I run after Sky, but he doesn't hear me so he continues to walk. This is not good for my feet in high heels! I finally reach him and stop him by touching his shoulder. I go stand in front of him.

"Oh Sky, you have such a masculine body." I say giggling.

"What did you just say?" he asks confused

"I need to talk to you. About the auditions."

A/N: Okay weird place to cut off but believe me, it's necessary since: next chapter will be SkyBloom DRAMA and something else that you will by the way LOVE: Joaquin's exodus! Yes people yes! Oh and Sky will want an explanation about the 'Oh Sky, you have such a masculine body' and the whole 'dumping Sky for Joaquin thing' so keep reading!

And PLEASE REVIEW please! It makes me so happy, it gives me ideas; is there anything reviews can't do? I just love to read your reactions. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

xD

IsisIsabella


	14. Unwanted

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I use in this story, except the songs I wrote my own (which I will mention then)

A/N: One small author's note: Sky's thoughts are in italics so pay attention to that. Sensitive people… be careful!

"_I need to talk to you. About the auditions."_

Chapter XIV: Unwanted

"Okay. Are there problems with the hours, 'cause I can always change my schedule and… by the way what did you say 5 seconds ago about 'my masculine body'?"

"I saw Marisol coming out of the linen cupboard and I accidentally heard a few words of your 'conversation'" That came out harsher than I expected. He looks at me, hurt, sad?

"Well I can do whatever I want to with whoever I want to." He says

"Off course you can; see if I care!" I almost yell. He looks at me, surprised that I even yelled.

"Okay then, I don't care if you care either so…"

"We're clear." I complete his sentence. We're so not.

"We're clear" he repeats, yet there's something in his eyes… missing

"So about the auditions; I can't dance with you anymore."

"You can't dance with me anymore? What do you mean, we haven't even started!" he says frustrated. "Tomorrow is our first training!" there he goes again: training. I sigh; 'cause I really don't want to tell him, but he's going to find out anyway so… Oh boy, he continues

"You know, I don't understand you girls. What the hell is wrong with you?!" he says, raising his voice. "Now tell me, tell me what the incredibly important reason is that you cannot dance with me?" he practically shouts

"I can't dance with you 'cause I will dance with Joaquin at Alfea's summer Party. But you can dance with Marisol." I say, looking at him, waiting anxiously for a reaction. He pulls me forcedly into the ladies room.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yell

"No." he says "What's your problem? I mean, everything was going just fine and then you came along!"

"Well I'm sorry! I just said I don't want to dance with you 'cause I want to dance with my boyfriend. What a shock to you!" I say sarcastically

"I won't let you dance with him anymore. Damned, why don't you understand?!" he asks, slamming me against the wall. _God, she's so beautiful, even when she's angry._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I scream. _She's right; what am I doing? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just let her go?_

"Shh" he says "Or someone will hear us and you know what they think of a girl and a boy together alone in the girls' bathroom." He says out of breath. He does have a point there. I calm down. _She gets back to normal, pulling up those walls again._

"Get of me!" I say angrily

"Oh right" he says, saddened and lets go of my arms. Suddenly I realize we're standing very close to each other. _There's just this thing, there' something…_

"Everything is messed up." He says, closing the space that was between us "All because of you." He strokes my cheek. What the hell? Actually it's kinda sweet. No, no!

"Because I…" he starts but I cut him off.

"What are you doing?" I take his hand. He's so nice but "You can't do this!" I continue, on the verge of tears now.

"Bloom, no don't back off now. You know it. You know what I…"

"I… I can't do this" _she_ _interrupts me again, breaking my heart at the same time._ I kiss him softly on the lips but when I realize what I have done, I pull away quickly, looking horrified.

"Oh God!" I say, covering my lips with three fingers. "No, no!" I shake my head and turn around to walk away, yet he's still holding me.

"Bloom, come back!" _Damned I'm so close, I can't just lose now! All I want to do is kiss her, touch her, hell even just talk to her. Okay, did I just say that? No, I just want to kiss her._

"No!" I repeat, more to myself than to him. Tears are now freely coming out of my eyes. I pull the door open and run away. Away from him, away from myself, away from us… I leave everything behind in that moment. Everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You could be happy and I won't know  
**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go ** _

And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silent screaming blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
**I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am I such a bad person? That I ruin his hope? That I run away from him? It's not like I didn't get hurt by it, 'cause God it stings in my heart. So damn deep. But I can't. Love just never works out with me; I'm all messed up and I don't know love. I'm not stupid, I know Joaquin doesn't love me; he wants me, but he doesn't love me. Yet he gives me love and attention and I can't ask for more 'cause I have given up hope already. And it's not because some cocky prince just appears, that I change my mind about the whole love thing. Love is bullshit. Perfect love doesn't exist; perfect dancing doesn't exist. It's better if you don't dance with two persons; it's better if you don't love with two people.

You know, Joaquin always reminds me of something; of a song. I sing it quietly, and think about him.

_she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye - _But why? Why do I want _him_ to be happy?_  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise - _Why do I hurt myself for him?_  
she's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright - _I can't have love though I have wanted it._  
for answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight - _So why?

_she must rinse this all away -_ I have to get rid of him  
_she can't hold him this way -_ He's no good for me  
_she must rinse this all away -_ He's not like me  
_she can't love him this way -_ I could never love him

"Wow" I hear him clapping his hands "That was really good. Is it yours?"

"Off course it's not." I snap "It's Vanessa Carlton's."

"Never heard of her." He just says. Is he trying to make clear how different we are?

"Joaquin" I sigh "I talked to Sky and…"

"Who?"

"Sky! The boy who wanted to dance with me has a name. Sky." How could he be so rude?

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Well, he refused." I say, afraid to look at him. When I do look at him I see how furious he is.

"What?!" he screams "What did he say?! I will go change his mind then!"

"NO!" I yell, more fiercely than I meant.

"Oh and who would stop me?" he asks arrogantly. He looks at me. "You!" he says unbelievingly.

"What?!" I yell not-understanding

"Are you in love with him?"

"What? Joaquin I don't know what you're talking about!" he grabs my wrist, hurting me

"Oh no indeed you don't. Maybe you want to, but you can never, you're tied to me." he says, while his eyes remain closed.

"Let's dance." He says since we are in Alfea's rehearsal.

"This is not the time Joaquin." I say "I don't feel so good." I let him know and turn around to leave. He's still holding my right hand and now touches the ring he gave me, burning it into my flesh.

"Aw!" I exclaim "Don't do that!" he looks into my eyes. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good, I have a way to remove the pain" he says and starts kissing me. Soon, we're making out on the stands of the rehearsal room and I feel he wants to go further, I feel he's pushing me and strangely I feel I don't resist until I feel a hand creeping under my blouse, trying to lift it. First of all, this blouse has buttons, so then you use the buttons, second of all

"I don't want this." I calmly say

"Come on Bloom! I have waited for what; a year?"

"Well you can wait a year longer since I am not ready for this." At least not with you!

"What did you just say?!"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You just said 'At least not with you!'!"

"No I didn't!"

"But you thought it!"

"Joaquin what are you doing? Stop manipulating me! And God, stop invading my mind!"

"Oh so there's someone else you would allow. You don't think that prince would want you 'cause Nympha, he just wants a good lay and that's it. There's no one but me."

"I don't want him. Haven't you figured that out yet?! And I don't want to have this conversation."

"Why not? Why don't you want to have sex with me 'cause I'm sure you would have sex with any other guy. You are just another slut!" I slap his cheek and a reddish burn appears on his face.

"Oh, déjà-vu." He says. I just look at him

"You crossed the line." I say and try to get up, while he still holds me

"You didn't think I was going to leave it that way did you?! Do you think I'm stupid? I've put up with you long enough to get something in return, something I've wanted all the time."

"Joaquin leave please, you're scaring me" I say, frightened

"I don't think so" he says and pushes me down forcedly

"Joaquin no! let go of me!" I say but he cuts me off by kissing me violently. I try to push him, kick him, say spells but I can't; it's all pointless while he keeps violating me. Suddenly I can't take it anymore and he gets of me 'cause he burnt his hands.

"Oh, so that's your power. Fire" he says with an evil grin. He looks at me intensely, as if he's hypnotizing me and to my astonishment his eyes have become red. They turned from pitch-black to deep red. I look at him in horror. He's putting a spell on me again. He looks at me again.

"Well, this is nice." He says "Now you can't resist too much. You can push and pull a little, but not enough; you will try, but you will never succeed. As always" he says. But I can still yell!

"HELP!" I shout but he shuts me up my kissing me again. I struggle, but that only seems to turn him on even more. I feel he's touching me everywhere, but I can't do anything and it's killing me. I don't want this. He's already pushing against my body though he hasn't even gone into me yet. I start to look around terrified but off course no one's here and nothing here can help me. He's unbuttoning my blouse hurriedly by ripping the buttons of and I start to cry silently.

"Now, now don't cry" but I can't help it "Stop!" he yells angry and puts his hand on my throat, almost choking me.

How did I get here? This is not me. I am strong. Hell I'm going to be queen of Sparx. I am supposed to be queen. He's kissing my naked stomach and goes up until he reaches my bra. He wants to untie it, but he's too hasty and he's not able to untie it so he gets even angrier and hits me in the face; once, twice,… He rolls my skirt up. Oh God. He's going to rape me.

**A/N:** OH GOD! Why do I stop here?! What's my problem?! She's so dead right now! What's her problem?! She's going to be raped! Oh God now! This isn't finished pumpkins, so keep reading and the people who are extremely shocked right now: don't read that part!

I put a few songs in it because they were just perfect for this.

You could be happy by Snow Patrol --/ From Sky's POV; the lines in bold and italics-- why are they in bold and italics? Can anyone tell me that? It's really easy! Let me now!

Rinse by Vanessa Carlton -- / I put Bloom's thoughts next to it, okay?

Review review unless you want Bloom ending up sexually assaulted. You're the only ones who can save her. Many reviews mean better ending though don't expect too much since it will still be dramatically but hey maybe you guys can convince me!

Bye!

xD


	15. Never let anyone in

_Oh God. He's going to rape me._

Chapter XV: Never let anyone in aka Sixteen

No. I have to withstand. I try to attack the spell he cast on me but as I come closer, I'm running out of time. I even scratch deep slashes in his skin, but it's like he's immune. I try to push him off again with more strength causing him to slow down a bit but now I made him furious so his hands go towards to my panties, I can't anymore. I can't fight, I'm broken. The moment I want to give up, I feel this huge weight is literally lifted off me. I open my eyes, feebly and look at the two boys in front of me, who are fighting with each other over me.

"Sky?" I whisper weakly.

"Bloom, hold on! I'm gonna get you out of here!" he says and draws his sword. He shouldn't have done that. Joaquin has magic, he can easily defeat Sky, which he is doing now. Sky's defending himself bravely, but he's no match for Joaquin. Maybe in an honest fight, but this is fighting without rules over a girl. Cavemen. I should take care of this since I have no idea how long Sky will be able to withstand the spells of Joaquin. I don't know if I'm strong enough but I have to try it.

"Bloom magic Winx!" I yell and I transform. Yes! It works.

"Nympha, what a surprise. I didn't know."

"Oh but you will" I say and I feel all the hate coming up, combining in one strong stream of magic. I send it all towards him, causing him to fall down, defeated. Sky looks at me astonished.

"What? Never have seen a girl fight?" I ask annoyed

"Yeah sure but not like you." He says and continues to gaze at me in amazement. Joaquin gets up but he realizes he's no match for me and Sky together and he disappears.

"This isn't over." He says, just looking at me as if there's no one else here. "I'll come back"

"I'll be waiting." I say calmly 'cause I know one day, this will lead to a confrontation.

"Transtuli destinae!" he says and he disappears. Sky looks around, not-understanding.

"He's gone" I clarify.

"Oh. So…"

"I have to go." I say

"Oh" he says surprised

"What did you think then? That I was going to jump into your arms because you saved me of the bad boyfriend. Think again, and think of what you saw a few seconds ago: I could have handled it myself" and with those words I leave. I hear he's calling my name but I don't want to hear it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I reach the dorm, I ignore the girls' comments on my dancing and I walk straight to my room where I fall on the bed crying.

"Bloom, sweetie what's wrong?" Flora asks

"Yeah, Bloom what's with your blouse? Weird sense of fashion!" Stella says

"Joaquin" I say in a hoarse voice

"Oh no." Musa says and looks at Flora who shakes her head

"Oh God, Bloom I'm soooooo sorry! And I was making jokes about this. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Did he…" Tecna asks

"He almost did but then Sky came and…"

"He saved you?!" Stella squeals. "That's so romantic!" Everyone looks at her in disbelief

"What?!"

"Are you okay?" Flora asks

"Did he hurt you?" Stella asks. God I could hit her.

"No off course not it was pleasant!" I snap

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do? Do we need to call the nurse?" she asks worriedly

"Or Ms F?" Musa asks helpfully

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine." That's what I keep telling myself. It will be my never-ending lie.

"And Sky?" Stella asks carefully. "I mean, we won't tell but what did you say to him?"

"Stella!" Musa says

"No." I say "She's right." I look at my sheets "I kinda just ran off."

"You what?" Stella asks

"Bloom, that' not very grateful." Flora says "But I think it's normal, I guess."

"You know, I wasn't thinking about that that time. I was more like: 'My boyfriend almost raped me and I just attacked him with one of my most powerful attacks'!"

"But Bloom, the boy is trying so hard and you just…"

"I may have been a bit rude." I say

"Oh great" Stella mutters "Well" she hugs me. "Just go to bed and see what you do tomorrow then. Okay?"

"Thank you." I say gratefully and I give her a small smile. One thing is sure. I'll never be the same.

I wake up, feeling the same as yesterday. Dirty. Filthy. Slut. Whore. I quickly go under the shower and start rubbing my skin very hard, until it becomes red and soar. I just want to get it off; I want him off me. I look at myself in the mirror and start to dry myself frantically with a towel. Rubbing everything of. Joaquin, my past. If only it would work that way. I chuckle and go to my room to find some clothes. Something normal. I put on a dark blue jeans with white boots and a black sweater with a roll neck and a pink t-shirt with a v-neck under it. I know what I want to. Normally it would be dancing; but honestly, I really don't feel like dancing. I want music, yes, but I can't dance. Not today. I know I'll have to since Sky probably thinks it's only logical that I'll dance with him now because Joaquin disappeared. I sigh. I sit at the piano, think and start to sing.

_She's locked up inside_

_Looking for someone, looking for someone._

_Then he comes along and she pulls up her walls_

_Strong and high, not a chance they can be pulled down,_

_Not a chance because she…_

_Dances alone, dances alone, _

_She stays alone, she stays alone_

_For she can never love him_

_She keeps thinking_

_Thinking about that one person, just thinking_

_Then he comes along and she pushes him away_

_Hard and certain, not a chance he can come closer_

_Not a chance because she…_

_Dances alone, dances alone_

_She stays alone, she stays alone_

_For she can never hold him_

_How he wants to hold her, how he wants to love her_

_But he doesn't have a chance because she_

_Dances alone, dances alone,_

_She stays alone, she stays alone_

_Because she can't get out._

Okay I didn't know I had that in me. I have to do something.

I knock on the door, insecurely. He opens it, first annoyed and then surprised and then…anger?

"Sky. Hi." I say and I hope he won't throw the door shut in my face

A/N: is everybody happy now? The song Bloom sung belongs to me, I wrote it so don't touch it unless you ask me. I think it fits well with the story. Anyhow, I'm really happy today since I AM SIXTEEN TODAY! Whiiiiiiiiii! Happy me! really happy me! so this is my gift to you guys! Can I get something too? Just kidding, though reviews would be a very cool gift ) That's all I ask!

xD

IsisIsabella who is now 16!


	16. Open but remain closed

A/N SOOOOO sorry I didn't update but it was temporarily impossible to submit documents! Well, here it is and... enjoy!!

"_Sky. Hi." I say as I hope he won't throw the door shut in my face_

Chapter XVI: Open but remain closed

He looks at me, obviously wondering if he would let me in. He opens his mouth to say something.

"I just want to talk" I quickly say, to avoid he'll throw me out. He opens the door, walks back in his room and I close the door softly.

"Is it okay for me to be here?" he looks at me uninterested

"I mean, can you have girls here?" I ask, embarrassed

"Off course I can. Unless you want to do something else than talking." He says. God I could hit myself. I am so stupid! Is that a smirk on his face?

"No no." I say. Too quickly.

"Then talk." He says flatly. I don't remember he could be like this. I know he can be cocky, annoying, frustrated… but cold? I suddenly don't know what to say anymore.

"I have been thinking of what to say to you all the way down here, but now… it seems like I have forgotten everything I wanted to say." I rattle and sigh.

"Fine. If you won't talk, I will." He says angrily. Uh oh. "I helped you, I saved you from that creep and still you hate me and think I'm just in for a good lay. When I saw you, I just… I wanted to kill him. But I don't understand: what's wrong with me? So tell me, why do you keep hating me after that? What's wrong with me?" oh boy, this is going to be even harder than I thought. I take a deep breath.

"There's nothing wrong with you. But Sky, what did you expect? That I would fly directly into your arms? Jo…" I can't even say his name anymore. I shake my head, as I look at Sky's hardened features. I clear my throat and resume "He humiliated me in the lowest and most degrading way for a woman. I … I couldn't think rationally, I just wanted to get out of there, out of that place wipe everything of, forget it, 'cause that's what I need to do. Forget." Never look back. Push it away 'till I break. I know that's how it will be. He looks at me empathically.

_She said: Thanks but I'm broken  
I guess you must have misspoken  
what a laugh, I've never been chosen by anyone  
She was barely a teen hanging out in-between, just a part of the scene  
With mercurial smile and incurable style, she was only a dream_

"Anyhow, you just happened to stand there. I overreacted. I have to admit that, but I wasn't in a completely normal mental state. So don't blame yourself 'cause there's nothing wrong with you! Quite the contrary since after all you did save me. I probably couldn't have done it alone." He looks at me unbelievingly "Yes, I say 'probably', since I was breaking the spell he put me under. It's just… you should just stop." I say

"Stop what?" he asks. He knows very well what I mean.

"Stop chasing me, courting me, … however you call it, just quit. I am not worth it." I see he wants to speak now "Just one more second. Now you're going to say that I'm totally worth it, but Sky, even if it was like that, you still shouldn't because I simply just can't. That's it. I don't care what you'll say now 'cause I just don't care. Just let me go." I beg desperately

"Let me think about that." Huh? "No." he simply says "I don't understand why you don't allow yourself to care and I definitely don't understand why you still think I'm Sky, the cocky prince."

"I can't and I don't" I answer the respective questions. He comes closer to me and goes standing in front of me. I look down.

"Look, it's not because your last boyfriend…" I look up, interrupting him.

"He was my first boyfriend." I correct. "It's simple; I can't. Even if I wanted to."

"So you're saying that you don't…" he stops when he sees me gazing at my ring.

"Who gave you that? No offense, but it's hideous, I mean, the guy that… oh. Off course. Him" he spits out the last word.

"That's it!" I say, almost happily. Almost. "That's what he used to control me. off course! How could I've been so stupid? God, I am such an idiot!"

"Do you want me to get it of your finger?" Sky asks. I laugh at him.

"What?" he asks, insulted.

"No offense but this is a spelled ring so I doubt you can just pull it off. It has to be defeated"

"The ring?" he asks dumbfounded

"No, doofus! The dark magic in the ring!" I explain

"Oh. Huh?"

"Just watch." I say and put my hand in a self-created fire ball

"Bloom, doesn't that hurt?!"

"Shut up!" I say "I need to concentrate" _Release me from the dark spell, let light invade, let light take over: _"Now!" I say and close my eyes, still concentrating

"Um Bloom." Sky whines

"What is it?" I ask calmly and quietly so my concentration won't be broken off.

"You're floating!"

"Good" I say, without opening my eyes. _'Darkness invaded me, darkness spoiled my mind. Let light rule, let light come over!' _I feel the spell. It's in the stone, it's magical. I hope I don't bump into the ceiling. Oh my, I'm going to bump into the ceiling. I have to get out of here.

"We're leaving" I say to Sky and create a portal where we both get in. I need fresh air. I transport us just under outside of Redfountain.

'_Darkness doesn't belong here, I beseech thee, let light take over, let light be.' _I feel I'm flying higher and I am even transformed now, whereas I didn't actually want to. It's probably necessary then. One last time. _'Darkness leave my mind. Light ejects darkness, for you take your place again.'_

"Release!" I shout and I open my eyes. I'm floating above Redfountain now. Great. I look around again. Something surrounds me, something orange and big. It' a dragon. I summoned the Dragon. That's so cool!

"RELEASE!" I repeat in a commanding tone as the Dragon roars loudly. I feel something burning in my finger. I shake my hand and the ring falls off. I can't let it go away. It's dangerous!

"Fire cage!" I say pointing at the ring, that I control now. I fly down to Sky, who is totally flabbergasted. I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Hello?! Bloom to Sky? Are you alright?" ah he snaps out of it

"Yeah sure. That was…"

"So awesome!" I say

"And incredibly dangerous! God you scared me!"

"Oh poor baby" I say, smiling and looking at the ring.

"Let me take that." He says

"huh. And what are you going to do with it? Cut it in half with your cool sword? I didn't think so. I'll take it. I can use it to defeat him."

"If you say so."

"Oh so you don't believe me? Fine." I turn around, pretending to be angry.

"Bloom, come on" he spins me around so I face him "Don't be like that."

"Oops." I say "Sorry." God I am so glad I got rid of him.

"So thank you…" I say

"I just stood here like an idiot." He says. Well that's true but…

"For everything." I say and shake his hand.

"You're shaking my hand." He says, grinning

"Uhu. It's the only physical contact possible right now." He just keeps holding my hand.

"Okay , that's enough" I say but he still doesn't let go. "Oh come on!" I exclaim

"I'm sorry but if this is the only physical contact I get, then I have to profit from it." He says, again with that annoying yet attractive smirk. I just laugh.

"Now bye." I say and he finally let's go of my hand

"I'll see you soon" he says and I just roll my eyes and fly up, back to Alfea.

I'm actually also a bit angry because if those conservative Sparxians would have given me proper lessons about magic and dark magic, I would have known what the stone was. But they didn't taught me that because they think I don't have any magical powers. That's gonna change.

I will show my people that I am the rightful heir of the throne of Sparx and that I am the keeper of the Dragonfire.

A/N: Brave Bloom huh. Next chapter: unwanted visitors at the palace plus … the first dance lessons of Sky and Bloom-- that's gotta be good!

Review please please ) xD

IsisIsabella


	17. Dates and Dragonfire

_I will show my people that I am the rightful heir of the throne of Sparx and that I am the keeper of the Dragonfire._

Chapter XVII: Dates and Dragonfire

As I fly I hear my cell ring.

"Bloom!" Stella yells excitedly. Oh boy, this can't possibly be good

"I have wonderful news! I'm going on a date with Brandon tonight!" Oh. Okaaaaaay!

"Wow Stell, that's great!" I say fake happily

"And guess what?! You can come with us."

"WHAT?!" I yell, but it's not because I am happily surprised. No double dates come on! Hey, but who's my date? Great, it's a double date and a blind date then.

"Yeah, we'll go on a double date with Sky and Brandon" Again:

"What?!" she might have just ran over me with a truck and slice me into tiny pieces. Huh.

"I hear you're surprised." Yeah!! "Good!" No! "You're always so enthusiast! We leave at 8. So be here on time." She says

"But Stell!" I try, but all I hear is a dry

I arrive at Sparx, exhausted, since I flew the whole way down here and… Stella's call! I was just so excited of my own plan –how weird is that right?- that I had to come here immediately, yet I feel as if I can handle everything about now. I storm in the palace

"Darius!" I yell loudly "Where is Darius?!" suddenly I hear a noise behind me. I turn around, only to see a servant. Don't get me wrong, I have huge respect for them, but they can't help me now.

"Where is Darius?" I ask.

"Your majesty" the servant bows "His presence as commander was requested in a serious state matter."

"What state matter?" I ask impatiently. The servant remains silent.

"I am your princess." I say "And soon I'll be your queen. So tell me." I order

"He went to the restricted area" the servant says

"The castle." I say and he looks at me astonished. "What? Did you think I would never figure it out? I am not retarded, you know. Why is he there?"

"There were invaders." He wants to continue but I interrupt him

"Let me guess; witches." He nods, almost invisibly. "The Trix." I state

"Your majesty, may I be so bold to ask you… do you know these witches?" he asks anxiously

"Yes." I admit "They have been here before. I'm going to the restricted area." I say and turn around.

"No!" the servant blabs

"Excuse me?!" I say indignantly, raising my voice "You are so out of line. Get out of my sight." I yell angrily. The nerve! They continue to tell me what to do. Unbelievable.

"My apologies." He says humbly.

"Prepare a ship" I say as answer

"Off course; your majesty; but the barrier?" he asks

"Darius took ships?" I ask and he nods "Then I can take one too."

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I was wise enough to change beforehand this time.

"Finally" I say as we land in front of the castle. I get out quickly. The barrier has been undone, just as I presumed. I enter the castle, but it's quiet as a mouse there. Not a single sound. Not the rustling of the sharp wind, not a single voice… this is not good. I am scared. I keep on walking nonetheless. I walk to the treasury, because I think that's where the witches would go first. As I approach the room I hear a noise on my left, where there is another room. A huge room, kinda like the treasure-house, but there's only a large magnificent plate with flames in it. Off course! That's what the witches want. They think they can take the Dragonfire from me if they take those flames. I look behind me, because I thought I heard something, but I probably just imagined. I enter, on the alert. There's no one here?! How…? Okay, I don't understand.

"Well well, look at that." I hear an icy voice say

"It's about time" an annoyed voice

"Let's see what we can do for her" the mesmerizing voice.

"Hello. How are you?" I ask friendly "Right; I don't care. What are you doing here?"

"Just taking what belongs to us; something our ancestors have tried too. Only they failed; and we will succeed." Icy says

"What makes you so sure of that?" I provoke.

"Come on doll, you don't even have powers." Darcy says calmly. Are they stupid? Didn't they see how I beat them the other time? I glance at them. They are stupid. Well then, maybe it's time to let them know. Or on the other hand, maybe they shouldn't. It's a good surprise…

"Really?" I ask and transform. When I'm done, I see the Trix… with Darius and the guards.

"Let me rephrase that: do you think you have enough power now?"Icy asks arrogantly. Damned. If I attack them, they will surely kill Darius and the others. If I don't, they'll take the Fire.

"Come on princess; make a choice!" Stormy shouts. I see the Sparxians on the left, moaning and gasping for air because they are being strangled by Icy's magical circles. In front of me I see the Dragonfire, proud and fiery.

"Take what you want, but let them go. They are innocent" I decide with pain in my heart. They _are_ innocent.

"Your mistake" Icy says and quickly takes the plate. They disappear. I free Darius and the others rather rapidly, considering the strength of the spell.

"Darius, are you okay?" I ask, as he is still coughing

"Why did you let them go?" he asks. I look at him, astonished.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you all want to die?" I reply angrily

"No, your majesty, off course not; we all thank you, but… the Dragonfire."

"You mean the Dragonfire you never showed me in the castle I didn't even know about?"

"Your majesty…"

"Shut up" I silence him "I already know everything. The Dragonfire…"

"Yes your majesty. I mean, Daphne was supposed to rule with the Dragonfire, but she died; and you…" he doesn't dare to continue. Better for his benefit, I should say.

"You were saying?" I help

"Nothing princess."

"Good. Because this is war. And don't worry about the Dragonfire" I say. He looks at me questioningly.

"I am the Dragonfire." I simply say. He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"You don't believe me? Off course you don't. I will prove it." I say and I un-transform **(A/N:** I call it un-transform - that's a new word I know; but otherwise it's a whole sentence just to say that

Suddenly something catches my eye; Darius' watch.

"Darius how late is it?" I ask

"It's precisely 8 o'clock. What a coincidence; precisely 8 pm."

"Damned!" I say; I am so going to be late, and I haven't even picked out an outfit yet! This is hopeless!

"I have to go, you did a good job. I am very proud of you. Now go to the ship" I order and transport myself to my room in the castle; the new one off course! I quickly grab a jeans and a green loose halter top with blue and pink designs on it. I put on a green bolero and hastily take my purse and put in some beautiful silver earrings with three big sapphires each. I'll put on my make-up at the ladies room in the restaurant, but now I really have to go to Alfea. I try to open a portal again, but I can't anymore. Damned, I have already used to much magic in a such a short notice! I'll have to go by ship! Well then I'll put on my make-up in the ship.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I get out of the ship, walk through the light blue glass entrance and look for the others in the gardens, but I can't see them. I look at my watch.

"8.30. Great" I murmur as I feel I'm getting hot again. I summon a huge fire ball and throw it at the green grass, that is being reduced to miserable brown film. That wasn't supposed to happen but it was good, it's a bit of a relief actually. But how am I ever going to get to the restaurant? That's impossible; I don't even know where we are going! Then I guess I can't go, I didn't really want to go anyhow although it's too bad for…

"Sky." I suddenly notice him. Oh shit.

A/N: Uh oh… this isn't good for Bloom. Why did she have to be late?! So I changed my mind about the dancing lessons, that will be NEXT chapter. That will be very hot, people ! So the Trix got the Dragonfire, but what will they do with it? Destroy Alfea? Take over Cloudtower? And btw, they still don't know Bloom has the Dragonfire, neither do the Sparxians. Maybe I'll let Sky go on a date with Bloom after all! Review and see ;)

Thanx for reading and please review; I'm a bit depressed right now, so that would really help! I may just have missed the love of my life; really, no kidding. 'sniffs' And no, I didn't make that up! It's true! 'wipes off her nose'

xoxo


	18. Fighting and Flirting

"_Sky." I suddenly notice him. Oh shit._

Chapter XVIII: Fighting and flirting

"Hi" I say uncomfortably

"Hello." Annoying silence "So, you are pissed." He remarks, when he sees the smoked grass.

"Yeah…" I start but he immediately cuts me off.

"But not as pissed as I am!" he says. I look at him, astonished

"Don't look at me like that; you know what I'm talking about!"

"Well I'm sorry but…"

"You're sorry! That's great; I'm really happy for you. You're sure for being late? Or you're sorry because you're just another rich spoiled princess who thinks _this_ is below her? I am really disappointed in you Bloom. Really. I just don't understand. If you were 5 minutes late, or 10; but 30? That's a pretty obvious sign that you don't want to come with me. You know, you could've just told me instead of embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"Your friends? There were only 2 people here!" I say, getting angry. "You're such an idiot!"

"_You_ are the idiot!" he says angrily.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I ask indignantly "I just spent the last hours defending my planet, I didn't even have time to change and yes that caused me to be late; but there was no other way. What could I do? 'I'm sorry Darius, I have to go on a double date with Prince Sky, you just keep being strangled by Icy's magic circles; I'll check on you later. When you're _dead_!' " I practically yell the last word. He looks at me, surprised that so many words can come out so rapidly from a mouth that small. He remains silent for a while. See! Oh no, he's starts talking again.

"That's not the problem." He says and looks down "If that hadn't happened; you still would have been late, you still wouldn't have gone on a date with me. So we're back to that problem: why do you hate me?"

"You are so out of line!" I yell "That I even tried to be here on time for _you_!" I exclaim "I mean, you can't stop whining! I don't hate you. Period! Maybe I wished I did; but I don't! Are you happy now? God!" I look at him, furious

"Dancing rehearsal is tomorrow here at Alfea at 5." He only says "Don't be late." He leaves. Huh! He leaves! No one bails on me! unbelievable! God I am so pissed! I run to my room and lie on my bed. Surprisingly I feel tired, so I fall asleep rather quickly

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I'm in my room at Alfea right now; it's 4 pm. I still have an hour. How can he even think I would be late for this? It's something totally different! I mean, yesterday was just a date and this is dancing rehearsal! God I am so stupid! It's totally the same. It's both some kind of appointment, some kind of date. Then why am I not so eager to go to dancing rehearsal either? I should stop asking myself these pointless questions! I should start picking my outfit already because I have a feeling that it will be important. I want to make it up to him. Right?

Okay I have been changing into 20 different outfits for the last 40 minutes and I still don't know what to wear. God, being a girl is hard. Maybe this tank top and then this shorts… No, no; no shorts. Then this green tank top and the black skirt. Yes yes, that's good. And then high heels off course; because when I have a competition I wear heels too. I can't take heels that are too high, 'cause maybe then I'll be taller than him. I chuckle. Like that's possible! He's like 6 ft 4! Stop thinking about him like that! Okay; silver high heels 4 inch. Okay that'll do. I take a quick look at my watch. 5 to 5. Great; now I have to run!

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

"I'm on here! I'm on time!" I say as I enter the rehearsal room, where I see Sky and Marisol standing closely to each other.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something" I say "I just wanted to be on time." I say, looking at Sky. I walk over to him.

"Now we're even" I say

"We're far from even" he says

"You're right" I nod. "you have a lot of making-up to do" I smile at his surprised face.

"Well Marisol" I ask loudly, turning towards her. "Have you been working on the choreography?"

"Excuse me?" she asks, astonished

"Cho-re-o-gra-phy" I say more slowly, pronouncing each syllable. Her face remains in that dumbfounded expression. "I'm just kidding. I already did the choreography!"

"Oh. Thanks" she says. Did she just thank me? huh.

"No problem." I say and look at Sky.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No no, the question is 'are _you_ ready?'" I reply. He snickers.

"Oh I'm serious." I say. He looks at Marisol, uncertainly .

"She means it" she nods

"I'm ready" he says. Good, now I scared him. That's funny, but at least now he will try his hardest. I know, my methods are a bit cruel; but they work.

After an hour of continuous practice, we take quick break and then it's the big work. We'll dance on the fitting music.

We start apart; but not for long.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights, waiting for someone to release me. _We remain apart, touch hands for a few seconds but then drift apart again._  
You're lickin' your lips and blowing kisses my way, but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby baby baby (baby baby baby...) _He comes closer and so do I, yet we're still not that close.__

Ooohhh, 'my body's sayin' lets go' I push my body against his_  
Ooohhh, 'but my heart is sayin' no' _I push him off, confidently yet teasingly__

If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

_  
'I'm a genie in a bottle baby _We dance close together _  
Come come, come on and let me out'_ Left right left and… apart

"Great!" I say.

"Yeah, it's just a shame that we're apart that often." He says, smirking

"Really?" I ask, interested "Would you rather be close to me then?"

"The way you put it sounds so direct; but it's always possible. Maybe we should try it some night." He replies

"You wouldn't dare" I react. He looks at me, questioning. "I know you; you're not like that. You wouldn't." I simply say

"Really? Then what is my way of handling things? If you know me so well… then that's something you should know, right?" I walk over to him

"_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way, but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away" _I whisper in his ear.

"Oh but you want to" he says and quickly brushes his finger over my lips; just a tickle.

"Okay, could you stop flirting and start focusing on the dancing?" someone is jealous!

"Sure" Sky says and looks into my eyes.

"Put track 7 on" I say, as I continue to stare back at Sky. The music plays and I sing and dance along.

_Every boy's the same, since up in the 7__th__ grade; they've been trying to get with me; trying to hahahaha_

_They always got a plan to be my one and only man; wanna hold me with their hands, wanna hahahaha_

_I keep turning them down, but they always come around, asking me to go around. _

_But they only want, only want my haha haha; they only want, only want my haha haha.._

I point my finger at the CD player so it rewinds and it immediately plays the next verse before Sky can even react. I laugh at him and walk away from hm. I turn to him as I hear the end tune and place my hand on my hip dominantly as an end. Score!

"Okay. That's enough rehearsal for today." Marisol says, almost frustrated "We'll continue tomorrow." She says angrily and leaves after giving us a killer-glare.

"She was pissed" Sky says smiling, looking at me

"Don't look at _me_" I say "You're the one who slept with her."

"For which you don't care and I don't care if you care either" he replies

"So" I say, placing myself next to him but backwards. I put two fingers on his chest and let my fingers wander on his torso. "We should do this again. It was fun." I whisper, as I remove my fingers when they are just past his zipper. Score II! I leave the room graciously. Perfect.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I had crazy work for school and... I'm really sorry! But I'll make it up to you! I'll post another chapter within a few days! Next chapter will be more serious and I'm think a double date :) Btw thanx for the many many reviews (makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside). review review review: just please tell me what you think!

xoxo

Me


	19. Fine!

"_We should do this again. It was fun." I whisper. I leave the room graciously. Perfect._

Chapter XIX: Fine! 

I walk out the door right… now. I stand outside the room and start walking in the hall, still enjoying my victory. Then my cell rings.

"Hello?" I ask, as I do my best to hear something through all the noise in the corridor.

"Hello?" I repeat, louder.

"Hey Bloom, it's me Stella!" I hear a cheery voice say silently.

"Oh Stella; hold on a sec I can't hear you. I'm gonna find a place quieter." To my dismay the closes place is the rehearsal room. Damned. Anyhow I already got my victory so… no harm right? I enter without looking and start talking to Stella again.

"Stell? Are you still there?" I ask, looking up at the people who are standing together, talking. Sky and Marisol. She looks so pathetic; as if she desperately needs attention. When she she's me she is scared.

"Don't go." I say reassuringly "I'm just taking this call here." I try to smile. In spite of my convincing speech she leaves.

"What?" I ask, realizing I haven't been listening to Stella the whole time.

"We're going on a date again; tonight."

"Tonight?" I ask surprised

"Yes tonight, I'm sorry, are you engaged madam?" she asks in a mocking way "Bloom, I know you're free tonight, so come! It'll be fun" I try to chuckle

"Off course it will" I say, glancing at Sky.

"Bye! Eightish right?" I ask and I hear confirmation. I flip my phone shut. I look at Sky.

"So… that was…" I pause to find the right word "… cozy" I decide

"Yeah I tend to get that way with girls" he smirks cockily. Unbelievable. He looks at me with a weird look

"Do you have a date tonight?" he asks "Eightish?" he mocks my tone.

"What are you? Jealous?" I ask, laughing. He doesn't reply.

"Oh my! You're jealous!" I realize, laughing harder now. "That's so cute!" I can't help but say. I smile at his astonished and later on, more pleased face.

"See you tonight" I say, winking at him. I start walking.

"Yeah!" he yells after me "If you're not late!"

"I wouldn't dare!" I respond and walk off.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Aaaaah! I am so stressed! I have to pick an outfit! I already did my hair. I started to prepare myself for my date the minute I got in my room. I got in the shower, brushed my hair and put a few curls in. man, that was already hard! Now I'm going to pick my clothes and this seems even harder. I'm gonna cry! God I am so ridiculous! I can do this! I'm hot! Okay, maybe a little exaggerated, but it gives me confidence. Maybe I should wear the same clothes I wanted to wear on the date. I mean, Stella didn't see me with this outfit yet and I doubt Sky paid attention to that when he eventually saw me. Let's see… a dark jeans and a green loose halter top with some elegant designs. I take a white bolero out my closet (my green one seems to be lost)and search for the silver small purse. I find the beautiful silver earrings with the sapphires immediately (I don't just lose those things) Shoes… Pumps, definitely pumps. Do I have… green pumps! Yes! 3 inch because let's face it, I'll have to wear those shoes all night and maybe Stella will want to make a 'romantic' straw in the moonlight. I already roll my eyes, thinking about it. Sometimes she's just to naïve. I won't put them on now; I love shoes but I'll have to wear them all night! My feet hurt but only thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, I really really like to wear shoes; like for dancing! But for a date? But I'll try to be pleasant and cheery and the most important thing, I'll look pretty. Okay if I want to look pretty, I should apply my make up now, before I run out of time.

After I applied some green eye shadow, lots of black mascara, a black line under my eye and a very small one above my eyelid, I let a nude pink lip gloss glide over my lips. I look at myself in the mirror. I don't look too bad. I look the reflection staring back at me and then at my watch. 8! I quickly put on my pumps and leave my dorm.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

"Hey guys!" I say cheerily as I come through Alfea's gate.

"Hello Bloom. You look great." Brandon says. Stella stomps him.

"But off course you look better" he says to Stella "Ouch."

"Bloom, you look amazing!" Stella says eventually. "Doesn't she, Sky?" she asks, slightly smiling. The boy turns red immediately. That's so cute!

"Yeah" he agrees and keeps looking at me.

"Sky, you should close your mouth right now; you have no idea what could fly in it" Stella now says, smirking.

"Stella, don't tease the boy!" Brandon says. Sky looks at him thankfully. "He's in _love_" Brandon continues, singing.

"Can we go now?" I ask, getting uncomfortably.

"Off course hon" Stella says. "The bus just arrived!" we all get in and start talking about those obvious things like school, friends, stupid teachers…

"We're here" Stella suddenly says and we all get out. Interesting so far. Sky hasn't said a word to me yet. Isn't that… cozy. We enter the restaurant. I sit next to Sky and in front of Stella.

"So… what are you guys going to drink?" Brandon asks, trying to start a conversation.

"I'll take a tomato juice" Stella says

"I don't know" I honestly say "I'll just have some water I guess. What will you take, Sky?" I ask. He doesn't react. Fine by me, if he wants to ignore me from now on. No seriously, what's his problem? A few hours ago he was all over me. fine, I'll talk to Stella.

"Stella, did you see that waitress' hair! It's horrible! Look at those clips!"

"Yeah, what is she like, 12?" Stella asks laughing.

"I think she's cute" Sky says. What? We all look at him unbelievingly.

"… for a twelve year-old off course!" Brandon says jokingly. We all laugh, but I feel something's different. We order and a couple of minutes later we get our drinks. We take a look at the card again and decide what we'll eat. Sky doesn't say a word to me the whole time, so I only talk to Stella and Brandon. We eat and after that I decide to try it one more time with Sky.

"hey, do you want to dance?" I ask in my sweetest voice. See, I am not a bad person!

"No, I'll think I'll just stay here." He says. Unbelievable! I look at Stella desperately.

"Sky, if a lady asks you to dance, you dance." Stella looks at him. He sighs.

"Forget it Stella, I don't want him to dance with me if he doesn't want to. I'll find someone else" I say, looking at Sky. When I leave I hear Stella ask Sky

"What is your freaking problem!" I chuckle at her reaction. But actually she's right; what _is_ his problem? I don't care to be honest. I just want to dance. I start dancing in the crowd on some numb pop song, it goes nice. I feel guys are looking at me. one guy dares to come closer to me, so I reward him; I go over to him and start dancing with him. A slower, more sensual song plays. I turn my back to him and stand close to him, grinding my hips against his body. He places his hands on my hips and sways to the music with me. We keep dancing like that until the song stops. We walk over to some wall and I place myself against it, as the boy leans over me.

"Bloom" I say

"Logan" the boy says. He isn't that ugly; he has brown short hair and deep bright blue eyes, kinda like… No, no, they're totally different than Sky's.

"Specialist?" I ask

"Fairy?" he asks. We both nod.

"Power?" he asks interested.

"Fire." I reply. I can't say Dragonfire off course! Not everyone needs to know!

"Hm, I should have known" he says, looking at me. "Impressive."

"What's your specialty?" I ask, knowing that Sky has some boomerang, a shield and a pretty elegant blue sword.

"Magic" he says. I look up at him, surprised

"I can do a few tricks. For example; I can read your mind right now." He shakes his head "Or not exactly; I know what you really want right now, what you long for. I'll show you" he says and takes my hand

"Close your eyes" he says and before I close mine, I see he closes his too. Suddenly I feel something's different. I'm still in the restaurant and Logan is still standing in front of me. Except _now he leans into me and kisses me slowly. His tongue enters my mouth and I wrap my arms around him, kissing him back._ Suddenly I snap out of it.

"Wow" I say fake-impressed "Do you use this on all the girls you try to seduce?"

"Yes." He says smirking

"You know what I think? I think those aren't my desires, but yours." I say triumphantly.

"Ah, she's got me." he says laughing. He pauses "Did it work?" he asks curiously.

"Boy, those other girls must have been easy." I say laughing.

"We should do it again." He says and takes my hand. I look to my left because I feel my cheeks are getting red, and then I see him. Sky. What is he doing here? I quickly let go of Logan's hand.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and run off. I walk past Sky, I know he'll come after me, so I run outside. Why didn't I just kiss Logan? I mean I could've finished things with Sky once and for all then. Something stopped me. _He_ did. I saw his face, and that was enough. That is so pathetic! I stand outside now, where the rain is pouring down on my face. I look around; I think I lost him.

"Bloom!"

Or not.

**A/N: **if anyone wants to know what Sky will say, you'll need to review ) No seriously, I liked this chapter; so what did you guys think?

Next: Conversation between Sky and Bloom (What's his problem?) and… PROBLEMS aaah!

Thanx for the pretty reviews. You see they make me update faster huh?! So please review )

Smiles sweetly

Xoxo

IsisIsabella


	20. Happily ever after

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs used in this story (except she dances alone, which is MINE) including the ones in previous chapters!!**

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

_I stand outside now, where the rain is pouring down. I look around; I think I lost him._

"_Bloom!" _

_Or not._

Chapter XX: Happily ever after

"What?!" I turn around lividly. "What's your problem?" I repeat loudly

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" I reply. I look at him but he still doesn't give me a real answer.

"Why are you mad at me?" I ask, more softly

"I'm not mad at you." He says. Huh; not too convincing. I look at him skeptically.

"Fine." He sighs "I talked to Marisol." That bitch

"What did she tell you?" I ask suspiciously. I really don't trust her; she could've told him anything! She could tell him I have only 7 toes, or that I have warts on my bottom! Which is not true by the way! I see he hesitates. Come on Sky!

"She said you told stuff about me. that you made fun of me in front of other girls. That you seduced me to make fun of me and stuff like that" he says, looking at the ground.

"And you believed her?" I ask frightened. Off course he did! Stay calm Bloom; you don't want to fry his head, or any other body part.

"Bloom, you have to understand; I don't know how you were before we met. I don't know that much about you; okay we played together when we were young, but that's different; you weren't the person you are now. She knew you and I was confused about you because of the dance rehearsal. You are so incredibly sexy that I didn't understand what the hell you wanted from _me_! So when Marisol told me that you try to seduce me, I just thought that was a good explanation for your behavior" behavior? Behavior?

"So you believed her?" I ask again, angrily "It didn't pop into your head that I may like you?" Okay, now he's quiet. He looks at me guiltily. Yes he should be!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. But then this night, Brandon made fun of me and I…"

"Yeah yeah, even more confusing and then you were insecure. Poor you. Off course" I pause and glance at him

"But that's not all"

"Nothing more happened. She and I…" he hesitates "That was all" I really don't believe him. But I really don't want to talk about Marisol anymore.

"Seriously; if you were ignoring me, then why were you looking and Logan and I so weirdly?"

"Who?" he asks dumbly

"Logan?! The boy I was dancing with?!" I almost yell. He looks at me with that weird look again and then it looks like he's angry. Why?

"Ah the boy you practically had _sex _with on the dance floor" he says angrily and sarcastically. I can't believe this! Can you believe this? Unbelievable!

"Oh come on!" I say exasperated. "The nerve! It's not like you have tried something. At least he dared to dance with me in contrary to all those losers in there. And yes I call you a loser too! You were ignoring me! What was I supposed to do? Become a nun? I wish t had been us who stood there, but it wasn't because you decided to play Mr. Mute. I don't know what you want!" I look at him, in tears, though he probably doesn't see that I'm crying because the rain is falling in big drops down my cheek too. What a dramatic sight. I continue

"And I am sick of it" he looks at me, he fails to say anything. I try one more time; I don't want to give up.

"Sky" I say louder "This is your last chance."

He doesn't move, he doesn't say anything. I look at him expectantly.

"Fine" I say bitterly. I turn around to walk away but I don't move. I keep standing still for minutes because I still hope he will do something. in vain. Damned. How could I ever think he even wanted me? unbelievable. Could I seen that wrong? Now I really walk away. Suddenly, as in a dream, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around almost happily.

"S… Stella" I say disappointed.

"We're leaving, come on it's already late" that's all. She doesn't talk about my wet frizzy hair, smudged make-up, teary face. I get in and remain silent. Just think.

_You might say that it's over  
You might say that you don't care  
You might say you don't miss me  
You don't need me  
But I know that you do  
and I feel that you do  
Inside_

"Hey Bloom, I took your purse" Stella says and hands it to me. I take it and murmur a thank you. I get out. I walk away quickly and hastily. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Again. I only fool myself if I think it's Sky. But isn't this hand different? I have to stop lying to myself. I turn around

"What Stella?" I ask tiredly. I look at the face that certainly isn't Stella's

"Oh." I only say. Then I can't stand it any longer "Don't you think you already did enough?" I ask lividly "I mean, are you trying to destroy me?!"

"I wasn't sure if I deserved you" he suddenly says. I can't believe this.

"Sky" I shake my head "Don't think that way"

"I'm sorry, it's just that since I met you I've always been wondering if I was worth you"

"Oh boy, who told you that nonsense? Look, I deserve you and vice versa. Don't even think of this crazy talk again, okay?" I ask smiling.

"Okay" he says "Bloom, I have to tell you something… Marisol and I…"

"You had sex with her. I already knew that" he looks at me relieved "But that was like, last week, so forget about it. I don't care anymore." I honestly say.

"But Bloom, it happened…"

"I don't care" I say "Just… Kiss me" he looks at me uncertainly and presses a soft kiss on my lips. I look at him, questioning.

"Screw it" he says. He wraps his arm round me and caresses my cheek with the other one.

"I'm sorry you had to wait" he whispers

"It was worth the waiting"

"How can you be so sure of that?" he asks

"Because I'm in love with you" I reply. Our noses touch and now finally kisses me deeply. Oh. Our first kiss may not have been a real kiss, but the second one made everything better.

So… Is this my happy ending?

**A/N**: I like this chapter. One question; who wants me to continue? 'cause I can stop here, if you are sick of the story. Just put it in your review!

Song by Mariah Carey: Love takes time

Xoxo

Me!


	21. All Good Things

_So… Is this my happy ending?_

Chapter XXI: All good things…

"So Boom, have you talked to Sky yet?" Stella asks curiously in metamorphosimbiosis class.

"No"

"You don't care?" she asks not-understanding

"No"

"But it's been what? Three days ago?"

"5 days, 13 hours and 26 minutes" I correct, looking at my watch. We giggle at the same time, causing Wizgiz to look at us admonishingly.

"Okay maybe I do care" I whisper

"Just call him" she exclaims (in a silent way then)

"But that seems so pushy! He has to call."

"Oh come on, he's as shy as you" I look at her skeptically

"Okay, he's not shy" she admits "Except when it comes to you" she adds

"Anyhow" I continue, ignoring her "We should change this into a cat" I say, pointing at the flower in front of us.

"Bloom, I mean it, you have to call him" she urges

"Stella!" I burst out "No! I don't want to"

"But you have to" she maintains "Look, you two would make a great couple and I know: 'Let things be'; but come on! You need to push this one" as she says that I try to change the flower.

"Transmagio Florem mise. No Stella!" she looks at me

"Bloom, come on! If you don't call him, I will!"

"Ladies" we suddenly hear a voice say "I know boys are important to you, but you have a class now, so p attention. Show me the cat" Then Wizgiz looks at the result, and so do we

"Oops" I blab

"Oops?! Wizgiz yells "This isn't a cat, it's a toad"

"Sir" Stella interrupts

"No Stella, you need to take this serious! I don't want to say this twice, so listen well"

"But sir!" Stella interrupts again

"I asked for a cat! This is toad. It's not even a difficult spell and certainly not for talented fairies like you two. I hope to see better work from you next lesson"

"Sir!"

"What Stella?" Wizgiz asks annoyed

"It's a frog"

"What?" he asks unbelievingly

"It's a frog" she repeats slowly "It's prettier than a toad, maybe slimier, but it's greener and I bet that if it would jump now, it would get pretty far." She says proudly

"Why thank you Miss Stella" he says, obviously trying to suppress his anger. Then the (slimy) frog elegantly jumps on the professor's green velvet coat.

"Now it's proven that it's a _frog_" he says "We can continue with the actual lesson" he walks to the blackboard and then turns around.

"And Miss Stella, if you ever have another educational fact" he looks at her "Don't share it"

Stella looks at him, defeated. I nudge her

"I'll call him" I whisper and she nods

I'll call him.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Ring… ring… ring… this seems so endless! Then finally someone picks up.

"Hello?" a voice asks. Not Sky.

"Brandon? Hey, it's Bloom. Is Sky there?" I ask nervously

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

"No" stupid me "I mean, yes"

"Okay he says"

"Skyyyyyy" I hear him sing "It's your giiiiiiirlfriend" I could cringe with shame

"Hello?" finally, the voice I wanted to hear.

"It's your girlfriend" I reply

"What?"

"It's me, Bloom!"I explain "And… aren't I your girlfriend?" I ask

"You know, I really don't want to discuss this over the phone; can I see you at Alfea at 5?"

"That works out for me. Where?"

"At Alfea" he says again. I laugh.

"Where at Alfea, silly boy?"

"Oh, just outside, in the gardens."

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye" I say calmly, though I don't feel that way. I hear the click and then I scream

"YES!" yeey! Yeey! Three more yeey! I'm meeting Sky! Yeey! At Alfea! Yeey! At 5 o'clock! Yeey! It's a quarter to 5! NO!

Breath in, breath out… I can do this. What's the big deal, anyway? But it's a _huge _deal! I hit myself on the head? Don't be so dramatic! It's 4:59. I walk outside and sit on a bench close to the gate, so I can wave like a mentally disturbed freak if he doesn't see me. 4:59. 50, 51, 52, 53, 54. I look up 56, 57, 58, 59,00! He's late! Suddenly I see the gate open. I could jump up and go hug him, again like a mentally disturbed freak, that's what I probably really want, but… I should act normal.

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

_  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_  
These things I'll never say_

He sees me immediately, so no waving.

"Hey" he says

"Hi" well this is going well. He sits down.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Oh boy.

"No, you wanted to talk" I correct. He looks at me, surprised. What? I am not making the first move here? I already called him!

"I did not" he says. Silence.

"So…" I start and his head flashes up, interested "When will we dance again?"

"I don't know; it's been a long time" and why was that again? "Tomorrow"

"Sure, it's Saturday tomorrow, so … eleven"

"Yeah" he says, then smirks "Elevenish" he says and lightly touches my hand. I get up.

"Bye" leave. I hear him sigh. Uhu! I take a deep breath and turn back around. I walk back to him and press a kiss on his lips. To my surprise, he kisses me back and pulls me on his lap. When we pull apart, he smiles at me. We both get up. He gives me one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow" I say, with a beatific smile.

"Yeah" he nods "Girlfriend" he winks at me. We both go our own ways with the same blissfully and stupid smiles plastered on our faces.

But, wait a minute; tomorrow? Tomorrow?

That's like, one whole day?!

**Song by Avril Lavigne: Things I'll never say**

**A/N: Wasn that cute?! I'm sorry, nothing really happened in this chapter, but I wanted to write a BS chapter one day! I waited SO long: so that was it: full BloomSky. I loved it! But don't think it's over yet; there still are a lot of questions…**

**Review please; did you like the fluff or do you think it's crap?**

**Xoxo**

**Me **

**PS: Oh yeah, if you look at the title of this chapter, you'll know how the next chapter will be**_  
_


	22. My happy ending

_Tomorrow?_

_That's like, one whole day?!_

Chapter XXII: My happy ending

I sigh, staring through the window. Rain drops slowly slide down the window. They want to go down; they want to meet the ground. They will, soon. Me on the contrary, I have to wait. I miss him already and I just saw him yesterday. It's now 10:40 am; I just got dressed. I remember the time I went to Red Fountain to see Sky, to thank him for 'saving' me from the other guy. He really saved me, didn't he? Suddenly I think of something less pleasant. The ring. I walk to my jewel chest and open it

"Hey Bloom, I'm going to the library ? Do you want to come with me?" Flora asks, opening the door.

"I'll just stay here, I have some things to do" I smile absently. She walks out the room. I close the chest. Then I feel a minor shiver running through my body. Just a small one. Too much. As I want to turn around, I feel a firm arm around my stomach and another arm keeps a knife against my throat.

"No magic, huh?" I ask "I'm flattered" I say relaxed

"Hello Nympha." He replies calmly

"Not that I mind. Or actually, I _do_ mind. What are you doing here?"

"Don't ask so many questions. I just want back what belongs to me. I assume it's in the jewel chest?" he asks

"Actually, I'm standing right here" I tease. He moans softly. Now that's just gross.

"Don't worry, I'll come back" he says "For you" he whispers. I can feel his lips moving against my ear. As he turns away from me, I try to push away the knife, but it slashes my arm and my cheek. I bring my hand to my cheek in pain and astonishment. I shriek.

"Nympha, Nympha" he says, shaking his hand "Ah… here it is" he says, taking a golden ring out of the chest.

"That doesn't look like yours" I say, trying to chuckle.

"A deceiving spell. How suitable. You didn't think I'd see it?" he asks, more in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I maintain. He throws some dark cloudlet at the ring and it reveals itself, become his ring again. This is my chance; he lost control over the knife. I quickly snatch it and throw it under my bed without him seeing it. He turns around.

"Thank you Nympha, that's just what I needed." He says and throws a deep purple ball at me.

"Bloom Magic Winx!" I yell and transform

"Fire Blaze!" I shout

"Oh Nympha you make me hot" he says, groaning jokingly. Now I am really getting pissed.

"Just so you know, idiot, you have the wrong ring" I say furiously. He looks at the ring he's holding, that changed into its real original form again: a pink ring with a big purple heart that Joaquin won for me on the Annual Fair of Sparx, when he went with me.

"Do you remember?" I ask, getting hot again.

"You doubled the spell" he says unbelievingly

"Yes you moron, the ring is safe, there's no way you will ever even approach it." I pause and look at him.

"Dragon Fury!" I cry and I hear glass shatter. He fell through the window all the way down in the garden. When I look down, I see he's already gone. Typical. I change back after I repaired the window. No one has to know this. I quickly touch my medallion and sigh, relieved. It's still safe.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I'm so nervous. Click-clack, click clack, the sound of my heels on the parquet floor, as I enter the rehearsal room. Still nervous. I know there will be heat when we see each other again.

"Bloom?" I hear a voice ask. I turn around, with a broad smile painted on my face.

"Hi Sky" I say happily. That smile will last forever. He looks at me and notices something.

"What happened with your face?" he asks worriedly, walking over to me. Oh shit. I have to make up an excuse. I can't tell him Joaquin passed by and threatened me! He'll kill him. With that I mean, Joaquin will kill Sky then.

"The window cracked. At my dorm" I quickly say. "There was already a crack in the window and I leaned against it and it cracked." I show my arm too. That was the lamest excuse EVER! I look at his face, hoping he buys it.

"You should sue Alfea" he says smiling.

"Yeah, maybe I will." I reply also smiling.

"So how are you?" he asks "Apart from those horrid slashes in your skin?"

"Same as yesterday." I chuckle. He looks at me surprised. I step closer to him.

"Oh yes, I saw you yesterday."

"I already missed you" I reply. He just glares at me. Touched?

"I missed me too" he shakes his head, making me laugh "I mean, I missed you too."

"We should start to warm up. Hey do you know where Marisol is?"

"I have no idea. She's probably just late. Or maybe she won't come."

"Even better" I react, smiling. He puts his hand gently on the small of my back, making me shiver. He notices.

"Is something wrong?" he asks worriedly. He probably thinks I cut myself there too. He doesn't know him touching me just makes me shiver.

"No" I look into his eyes, drowning in those big blue lakes "No everything's fine" I say dreamily.

After a few minutes of slow dancing we switch to a different, faster song. He spins me around, but then something goes wrong. He puts his foot too close to mine and he trips, falling down and pulling me down with him. He falls flatly on his back and more importantly I fall down too, landing on top of him. Sky looks at me, probably wondering what he'll do. Suddenly he presses his lips on mine, kissing me fiercely. His tongue enters my mouth, exploring it, licking my teeth and playing with my tongue. All of a sudden he flips me over so he is on top of me. He rubs his body against mine, as he keeps kissing me passionately. I start to shift on the floor 'cause lying on the floor isn't that comfortable. Apparently he gets the sign, but not how I thought he would. He gets of me, helps me up but then he lifts me up and pushes me against the wall, still kissing me. Hello, getting out of breath here! Though this is so damn good, he shouldn't stop. Never. I hear a noise; a slamming door. I pull away as fast as I can. Sky looks at me, confused. So far the heat. The door opens. I go stand a little further from Sky.

"Hey Marisol" I say

"Hello. What were you doing?" she asks, hurt. Hard. Directly.

"Just… training" Sky says. Great; he said 'training' again. Though that's not the biggest problem right now. Marisol is. I can tell just by looking at her how hurt she is. Okay she had something with Sky, but it only happened once! Still, it's painful.

"In dancing?" she asks sarcastically

"Mari… I…" I start but she runs away. I look at Sky and nod. We chase after her, but she keeps running. We catch on to her when she's right out of Alfea.

"Marisol" I start, gasping for air."I know what it looked like. But it won't happen again." Well at least, no during dancing practice. Because Lord, we should do this again, without being interrupted then. I realize something. Oh my, what would have happened if Marisol hadn't entered?! Sky pulls me aside by my arm.

"Bloom" he says quietly "We should tell her that we'll dance on our own from now on. Just the two of us." He quickly gives me a peck on my lips.

"Marisol." I sigh" Sky has to tell you something." No way _I _will tell her! I push Sky toward her.

"That's okay, I need to tell him something too." She says with a small smile. Weird. She's smiling now? I go stand a little further, to give them privacy. I study Sky's face, that is changing now from happy to confused, desperate. What the hell is happening? Sky bows his head in disbelief. Okay this conversation is over. I walk over to them. Sky looks at me, tormented.

"I'll leave you two" Marisol says "You should talk" she smiles evilly. She shoots me an arrogant, self-confident look and walks off, leaving Sky and me alone. I look at him questioningly.

"What's going on?" I try not to let my voice crack.

"Bloom… I didn't know. And I am so sorry" he says

"What's going on?" I repeat, louder now.

"Marisol. She… she's… um" he stammers

"WHAT?!" I yell lividly. Then he suddenly yells back.

"She's pregnant, okay?!"

**A/N: OH MY GOD! She's PREGNANT! That WHORE! Well at least, she says she's pregnant! I'm so sorry sorry I didn't update but I was so busy and I know that's a stupid excuse and I promise it will never happen again! I'll explain in the next chapter how everything happened, though in the previous chapter I already gave a hint in chapter 20. I hope you liked this chapter and it was the worth the waiting? Please tell me:)**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo**

**Me**


	23. Come to an End

"_She's pregnant, okay?!"_

Chapter XXIII: … Come to an end

"Excuse me?" I ask flustered. This can't be true. I mean… "Are you really that stupid?" I whisper

"I mean, didn't you use a condom?" I ask, not-understanding.

"Yes I did!" he assures me. Realization dawns on me. Oh my God. That's why Marisol was so angry and hurt.

"It happened more than once" I say, speaking more to myself than to him. I close my eyes and swallow hard to push back my tears.

"That's what you wanted to tell me that night, didn't you?" I get it now. It's all clear.

"When?" I ask, with a voice that doesn't seem mine. "Answer me. When?" I demand louder. I'm having really big trouble not bursting into tears right now. I look at his face. There's despair, sadness, guilt, but all I can see is a liar and a cheat. Oh my God. Again.

"No" I say shaking my head. "The same night? The same day we…?" Oh my God! He had sex with her after dance lesson, when she told all those lies about me

"Why?"

"I don't know… I…. She told all this new stuff about you and I was stupid enough to believe her. I'm sorry" He pauses, trying to probe my emotions. I just stare back at him, waiting for an answer.

"I guess… revenge" he sighs "And now she's pregnant"

"But…" I begin and then stop. What can I say? It's just impossible. Why? And why? I can't hold it any longer, I already feel the first wet drops crawling down my dry skin.

"I love you" I say, still not understanding how this can happen. Tears now leave my eyes freely; I'm a freaking waterfall! I run my hands through my hair, desperately. All these questions? How? When? Why?

"I can't do this right now" I say exasperated

"Bloom…" he starts with a pained expression

"Just leave me alone!" I walk away, crying. He spins me back around.

"But I don't _want _to leave you alone." He yells, frustrated. What's happening? I feel so…hurt. I feel not me anymore, as if someone ripped a part of me away. The truth. There it is.

"Let me go!"

"No! I won't" he maintains, looking into my eyes. I raise my hands in anger and then point them at him.

"Dragon blast!" I cry. Nothing happens. I repeat it loud and clear. Nothing happens. I turn around, I look at my hands, shocked.

"What – did – you – do - to – me ? I ask, turning to Sky again. I don't wait for an answer. I may not be able to attack him with magic, but there's still something like physical violence. I place my hands on his chest –oh that chest- and push him as hard as I can. He clearly didn't see that one coming, so he falls down. My cue to leave. I run away as fast as I can. Into the woods.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Why is this happening to me? I know it sounds egocentric, but I really don't care about being altruistic now. So seriously, why is this happening to me? Ugh, I sound so stupid.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it..._

_All of out memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there __  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And they making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done _

So much for my happy ending

I wander around in the Black Forest for the next two days, without a purpose. Just thinking. About my relationship with Sky. Correction, my former relationship. Is it his fault I lost my powers? It doesn't matter really, I hate him; though I do like to know why and how I lost my powers. God I hate it. On the third day, I'm starting to become desperate. I've been trying to use my powers for the last three years and nothing happens! I'm sitting on the rock that I destroyed right now. So you understand, I didn't destroy anything because I can't even light a stupid twig!

Ring… Ring… oh, my cell. I pick up after I dried my tears. I have a lot of those lately. Am I happy? Will I ever be?

"Princess Bloom, your majesty, your presence is urgently required at Sparx!" a panicked voice says

"What? Darius? What's happening?" I ask worriedly

"I'll send a ship to you, I'll inform you then. Where are you, Princess?" he asks, still in that scared voice.

"I'm in the dark forest, near Alfea; but I'll go to the swamp, you'll see me there. Can you land there safely?"

"Yes, no problem, your Majesty. We'll be there in 10 minutes, can you get there on time, princess?"

"No problem Darius, I'll see you then. Bye" I finish the conversation and flip my phone closed. I wonder what's happening. I should start walking now. Maybe it's just the dragons that have gone wild. But what if it's worse; what if… the Trix attacked Sparx?! With the Dragonfire! I shouldn't think of that. I hear something. A tiny quiet noise. Enough for me; I heard it. I turn around, on the alert. Oh boy. Those are the biggest, scariest dogs I have ever seen. Are those wolves? Okay, good boys. One of them roars loudly.

"I'm not evil" I speak to them. They probably don't even understand me. "I'll go" I say and turn around slowly. One of the wolves jumps in front of me, blocking my way. I already put my hands up to hold off the attack. Suddenly I feel something lifting me. Uh oh. The wolf ran under me, lifting me up. Oh no, he's going to toss me away. Like a tiny little stone. I feel it raising its snout and then… OUCH! Ouch! He threw me against a tree. Aw. That really hurt! I keep lying there, with my eyes closed. It may sound weird but I feel like sleeping. I don't want to move. I want to keep lying here. Like a dead person. I start to doze off, but then I hear a sound; a human voice.

"Good boys, now we got rid of Bloom. We'll leave her here. Someone will discover her. Sooner or later; though it will probably be a lot _later_." She laughs evilly. Who is that? The voice sounds so familiar! "I don't understand why Icy wanted me to eliminate her, we can conquer Sparx nonetheless! But she's the boss.Or that's who she thinks she is." Uh, envy. I know who she is! Darcy!

"Now go!" she says to the animals. I hear she's walking over to me. I hear her footsteps, her high ankle boots are probably sinking in the mud.

"Farewell princess Bloom" she whispers and she lifts my body up in the air. I don't like to be in the air unless I have control; this is not pleasant! Yet I can't move now or I'll blow my cover. Damned. So I keep floating in the air until suddenly I feel the dark magic stops. Oh my God, she's dropping me; she's letting me fall.

I would really like to scream now!

**A/N: Okay, does everybody understand everything? If you don't, ask me! Btw, next chapter will be better; but I really wanted to give you a next chapter, okay?**

**xoxo**

**Me**


	24. Confrontations

_I would really like to scream now! _

Chapter XXIV: Confrontations

I feel I'm falling down at a great pace. Okay, now I'm dead. I open my eyes and I see Darcy leaving. Okay, good. I look down. Water. Good too. I won't die then; although at this speed… plunge. I'm in the water, I'm sinking rapidly. You know, that's fine by me. I don't really care. I want to forget. I'll just sink. I let go.

"Bloom" I hear a familiar dreamy voice. It's almost unreal

"Bloom" I hear it again. Am I seriously hallucinating?

"Bloom!" Stronger and louder. I recognize her voice.

"Daphne?" I ask hesitantly. "Daphne?!" Louder.

"Don't let go." Hey, I'm suddenly able to breathe here. That's not fair; now I can't drown myself! The voice lead me to a deep cave under water. It's magnificently decorated and shimmering in beauty.

"Wow" I can't help but say. Then I see her. A shining bright light.

"Bloom… don't let go."

"But why? It's not like anyone cares."

"Everybody cares" she remains silent, waiting for an answer

"But I lost my powers." I can see her shake her head, even smile slightly.

"You did not. You lost faith in them. But they will always be there, in your heart." She raises her arm and stretches it out. I bow my head. I can't do this; I'm not strong enough.

"Yes, you _can _do this. Remember who you are." She says and disappears. She's gone! She left me here. Unbelievable! How am I supposed to know who I am and more importantly, how do I get out without my powers?! Fine then if she wants me to stay here. Suddenly I notice something on a special rock in the middle of the cave. A chest. Should I open it?

I walk slowly towards the chest, as if I would dishonor it by rushing to it. I take deep breath and stand in front of the chest. I lay my hand on the lock and lift the lid. A bright light fills the cave. Then I look at the object in at the bottom of the chest, beaming. _Remember who you are. _Off course. My crown. Who I am.

I am Bloom, princess of Sparx; people need me. I am needed, I suddenly realize. I have a whole nation of people that are supporting me and I whine about my powers? Forget that crap! I need to defend my people. I'm back

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I swim back to the surface and I stumble out of the lake, soaking wet. I flip my cell open.

"Darius?" I immediately ask. Now I'm the one who's panicking.

"Yes"

"It's Bloom; you need to pick me up right now!" I say

"Where are you? We're already there, but…"

"Leave that place now" I command, fearing that Darcy would find them "Come to the lake. And hurry." I add, ending the talk. I keep pacing up and down the borders of the water. Finally, there he is! I run to the ship and call for Darius.

"Darius? What's the situation in Sparx?"

"The Three witches have sent monsters to attack the castle; but we're withstanding."

"I don't trust them; this is a diversion. Which castle did the monsters attack?"

"Excuse me?" he asks shocked

"Which one? The old or the new?"

"The castle where you live, Princess."

"We have to go to the original castle. Now" I add. He hesitates. "Go!" I order to the captain. No one moves.

"Does anyone here question my authority?" I ask coldly. Denial comes quickly.

"No Princess, off course not."

"You Majesty, no!"

"Then _go._" A soldier wants to say something "The barrier won't be a problem; I'm sure Darius will be able to shut it down." I say, looking at him. "Otherwise I'll do it, but that wouldn't be very benefiting for the barrier." I let them know. Oh now they do leave! We eventually arrive at the old palace without any trouble. I saw what the Trix did to my people and I felt it burning again. It's too soon, but I'll be ready. Some guards are checking all the pieces of the castle, which takes a long time. I'm thinking about defending strategy and war when my cell rings.

"Hello?" I ask, slightly annoyed

"Bloom, it's me." oh boy. Great. I'm at war and then _he_ calls me.

"Sky, I really don't have time for this" I sigh

"I know you're mad at me." huh! Understatement of the century!

"Look, you don't understand; I _really _don't have time for this!"

"What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Don't you know?" I ask unbelievingly

"What?" he asks. I hear he's getting irritated.

"Sparx is being attacked by the Trix at this very moment" I inform him.

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, apparently you really didn't know. So I don't have time. Certainly not for some guy who just cheats on his girlfriend to make a slut pregnant. Anyhow, I'm working on a plan to defeat the Trix. They have only sent us stupid monsters so far." I pause, wondering what I'm doing.

"Why am I telling you this?" I ask incredulously. I hear him chuckle.

"And you're going to defeat the Trix without your powers? 'cause the last time I saw you, didn't you like lost them?" he asks carefully.

"As I remember, you were the cause of that!" I snap. Okay, that's not completely true, but his stupidity didn't exactly improve my confidence!

"I'm coming to Sparx." He says

"Sky come on! And what will you? Chop the witches in tiny pieces with your fancy sword? Didn't think so."

"I can fight!" he defends himself.

"Can you fly? Can you throw magic balls? Can you pull up protection shields?" I know he won't answer so I do so in his place "No."

"But Bloom, I want to see you." Oh, that's what this all about!

"That is something different." I say, more softly. I pause, wondering what I should say. "I haven't forgiven you, Sky." I abort the connection "Yet" I whisper to myself. As I lay my cell on my night closet, it rings again. God!

"Sky! Stop stalking me!" I yell

"Whoa Bloom, easy; it's me, Stella; you're not-stalking friend."

"Oh Stell. I'm sorry."

"Sky's stalking you? Trouble in paradise?" she asks curiously. I tell her everything in a nutshell, from Marisol's 'pregnancy' till now.

"in the name of Solaria! That fugly slutty worst-dressed latin skank!" she exclaims indignantly. Those are a lot of insulst!

"Thanks Stell."

"So, _we _are coming to Sparx then." She suddenly says

"What?" I exclaim. "No, no."

"Well, too late, we're already here."

"What? No Stella, come on!"

"We're landing now at the castle. Bye!"

"No! Wait, Stell! I'm not at the castle. Well I am actually, I'm at the old palace."

"Huh? Hey Tecna, she says she's at the _old_ palace." I hear her yell

"Oh" she says understanding "We're on our way" and then she's gone. No!

I lie in my former bed, looking at the ceiling. I try to rest, when I realize something. I need help for this. Ms Faragonda! She did it last time, she can help me now. I'll call Alfea. As I'm on the phone, I hear 4 voices chattering through the corridors, calling my name.

"I'm so glad we're here" Stella says happily.

"I can't wait to see Bloom, I hope she's okay." Flora, off course

"Chill Flo, everything's gonna be fine." Musa

"Scan complete." A computer voice."Girls, I think there are intruders" Tecna?

"That's right" I hear a cold voice say. They're here.

"The Trix" Stella exclaims, shocked.

"Musa, Riven sends you his regards… not!" Stormy says, laughing evilly.

"You're here for Bloom; you can stop looking now. She's lying at the bottom of the Lake" Icy informs. Well this will be a surprise to them then.

"Hey girls!" I say cheerily, stepping out of my door. The look on the Trix' faces. Unforgettable.

"I'll take her. You take the rest" she says to Stormy and Darcy

"But she's powerless" Stormy says, not-understanding.

"If she managed to save herself after Darcy's attack, I wouldn't call her powerless. Go" she says angrily.

"Stella!" I yell "Ms Faragonda is coming, okay?"

"Okay! We can do this Bloom!" she yells back and transforms with the other girls.

"What's the matter Bloom. Scared?"

"No, I just want to give you a bigger chance; you'll need it." I shoot back

"You want that? Your wish is my command. Transimus!" she yells and I feel myself getting pulled into a dark portal. It spits me out outside the castle, in the snow. At least, that's where I hope I am since I can't even see the castle from here. God it's freezing out here. I really need to transform right now, but I feel I'm not ready. I need to gain time.

"So, let's find out what your powers are." I hear her say. I turn around. This is it.

_Time._

A/N: next chapter will be very very important! This chapter is … well it's bad, but next chapter will be better. Anyhow, don't lose hope for Sky and Bloom. Bloom is strong : ) She'll figure everything out. And Daphne… she needed to appear again! Could you give me some ideas for the next chapter? Pretty please? The story is almost finished, I guess one or two more chapters. Sorry for my lack of updating, but my exams are coming up and they are very important, so I'm studying practically all the weekends. No fun. But hey, knowledge is power.

Xoxo

IsisIsabella


	25. Time

_Time._

Chapter XXV: Time

"Ice javelin!" she yells but thanks to my recent self-defense training at Sparx I can avoid her attack.

"Ice spikes" she shouts angrier. Ok this is harder. Relax. It's like dancing. Up, under, left, up,… I gasp for air. Okay well…

"Why are you here?" I ask, only to gain time. So not interested.

"Why should I tell you?" she asks arrogantly

"I don't know. Why shouldn't you?"

"We believe there's more Dragonfire in the castle so we're here to steal it." Makes sense; except for this tiny thing; the Dragonfire isn't in the palace. Luckily they don't know _I_ have it. But this is interesting; this means they're not strong enough; they need more. Thanks Icy.

"Oh" I just say "Do you really think you'll get it that easy?"

"Off course. Stormy and Darcy have just defeated your slimy friends and now they're looking for the Dragonfire"

"Wow" I say fake-impressed. "You must have absolutely no problems finding a boyfriend, with all that confidence" I say sarcastically "And naivety."

"At least I don't have a boyfriend who mates with everything that wears a skirt." Ok that's not funny. Now I'm angry. How does she dare? Suddenly a fireball comes out of my hand. Yes!

"Take that back" I yell, throwing another fire ball. Come on, keep making me mad.

"Why should I? It's true isn't it? He screwed that Latin girl. Ice wave!" I avoid her attack easily; she's losing her concentration. Yet she continues.

"What was her name again? Marisol?" she asks

"Fire blaze!" she stumbles.

"You know what I heard from Riven? That she was pregnant?" she says as if she cares. I bow my head.

"Oh it's true. Your boyfriend got her knocked-up. Hilarious." She says, enjoying this. "Aren't you devastated?" she asks, pretending to care.

"Ice clone!"

"Fire wall" God Sky, this is all your fault. I lift my head and look Icy in the eye.

"On the contrary. I'm feeling better after our chat. Bloom magic Winx!" Now that's what I'm talking about. I can hear the Dragon roar behind me.

"That's cute, can you make him sing too?" she asks, still in that cocky tone.

"Icy…" I look at her "You talk too much. Sphere of fire!" I yell. I look at her one last time and then send all my power to her, yelling: "DRAGON FURY!" I hear a scream and then nothing.

It's over.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I'm in my room at the new castle now. Icy and the other two have been defeated. Faragonda captured them and now they are sent to a special prison where they can't use magic. I'm happy I got my powers back yet I feel something's missing. I hear a knock on my door and soon Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna enter. I start crying. What am I talking about? I'm a princess, I have amazing powers, wonderful friends and still…

_Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong, 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say; nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Whatever's meant to be, we'll work out perfectly_

_Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through_

I know very well what I'm missing. Or who I miss.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Stella asks

"I miss him so much."

"Off course you do. Why don't you give him a call?" Flora asks sweetly. I look at Stella, questioning.

"You didn't tell them?" she shakes her head.

"Sky slept with Marisol a few hours we got together."

"No!" Musa exclaims "That dirty ho!"

"That's totally unacceptable." Tecna

"And once before that" I add

"Oh Bloom, that is horrible!" Flora says

"And now she's pregnant" I add once more

"What?" Tecna's less subtle reaction

"I saw her yesterday, if I had know that…" Musa says indignantly "She bumped into me and the content of her purse was all over the floor, plus she spilled her coffee on her clothes."

"She was drinking coffee?" I ask slowly. I'm starting to realize something here "Musa, what was in her purse?"

"Lots of make-up, a wallet, a mirror, er… condoms and tampons. I saw some pills too. Maybe against cramps? Or the pill?" She looks at me "Oh" she says understandingly

"Oh my." I look at the girls." She's faking it."

_Big girl, I really hope _

_You get the message I'm trying to convey _

_Bite the dust _

_'Cause you're pushing me to the edge _

_And I __ain't__ got time to play _

_Bite the dust _

_How many times I got to tell you? _

_He's where he wants to be _

_Bite the dust _

_Keep on, act like you didn't know _

_My hands going to do the talking today _

_She's got a plan to have my man _

_She's going to have to deal with me _

This is so _not _going to happen. That underhand bitch. She has no idea who she's dealing with. This is total war. I pick up the phone and dial Sky's number.

"Hullo?"

"Brandon, hi, it's Bloom. I was wondering if I could talk to Sky." I hear him sigh

"I dunno Bloom, he's kinda…"

"That wasn't a question" I cut him off. Sorry to snap, but this is important!

"Hello?" I hear a few seconds later. Ah there's the voice I wanted to hear. He sounds exhausted.

"Sky, don't talk to Marisol. Whatever she asks from you, don't do it! If she threatens you with her pregnancy, don't listen. Believe me. We'll figure this out."

"What?" he asks totally flustered.

"Don't communicate with Marisol, that's all I ask. I'm on to something."

"On to what?"

"On to something that can save _us"_

_"_But this is my problem. I need to solve this myself."

"This is our problem. And I have a plan. Just please do what I say. Don't try something yourself. We can do this Sky." I pause, wondering what I could possibly say more "Bye."

"Bloom?" he quickly asks

"Yeah?" I reply hopefully

"I love you too." Finally! Thank you God! Thank you!

"I know. I'll talk to you soon" I say, almost crying.

"Bye… I miss you"

"Stop it, you're making me cry!" I say half laughing, half crying.

"Bye." End. I look at the girls, the last tears are falling down my cheek. I wipe them away.

"Let's do this." Musa says. I nod, noticing the determinate looks on their faces. How would I look like? I talk:

"She's going down" Emphasizing the last word.

_Down_

**A/N: Hah brilliant! Marisol will be history hihi :) I like to be mean and I liked this chapter. Next chapter, the plan will be carried out! Yeey! Reviews? Please? I NEED them! NEED!**

**Songs: Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne**

** Bite the Dust by the Pussycat Dolls**

**xoxo**

Me!


	26. No Failure Possible

_She's going down_

Chapter XXVI: No failure possible

"Okay, I know what to do. Musa; call Riven, Stella, you call Brandon, we'll need them." I enumerate. "Tecna, you can ask Timmy to work with us on a plan. How late is it?"

"3 minutes to 11 and 38 seconds." Tecna replies. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"Well then, let's go to bed." I say cheerily.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, come on, get out of my room" I say laughing and I push them out. I shut the door. Finally. I walk to my bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face and change into a loose sleeping dress. I lay in my canopy, staring thru the thin sheets at the ceiling. And then the thoughts start to pour into my head, thousands of them. Not relaxing. Like, why am I doing this for him? I realize now that I haven't forgiven him yet, so will I ever? I mean, he said he loved me, that's true; but still… Let's hope time mends all wounds. Time? Oh that's okay, I have plenty of that! I'll just have to try harder to forgive him. Wrong. Forgiveness… it'll show. I'll have to wait. But what if I can't stop waiting.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

I wake up, after my extremely pleasant night of brooding, and look at my alarm clock: 11.10 am. Nice. But now it's time to get up. The sooner this is over, the better. I jump out of my bed (clearly not; I drag myself out of it) and look thru my window. Oh no, not no!

"Joaquin, what the hell are you doing here?" I turn around, angrily. Sigh. I feel tired again.

"Behind you" he says and spins me around, causing me to stand very close to him.

"Seriously" I say, not moving an inch.

"Nympha, this time I came to see you. I'm leaving."

"Great. Go" I say abruptly

"Oh come on, I had to say goodbye, you're…" he sighs "You're Nympha." How poetic, he wants me because he names differently.

"The name is Bloom" I say, contradicting that name for the first time.

"Off course" he reacts. Annoying person! "So, I came to ask you a favor"

"Me?" I repeat, checking if I understood him "Huh, that's weird."

"Come with me." he blabs. This is getting even stranger; Joaquin never blurts something out and did he just ask me to…?

"Oh come on!" I exclaim "Do you really think I want to come with you after all the damage you've caused?!" I ask angrily.

"The damage Marisol cause" he corrects

"No" I say, piercing my finger into his chest "You!" he grabs my hand.

"Nympha, I want you, can't you see that?" oh great.

"The only thing you want you, is yourself" I push him off "Go to your slutty sister"

"If that's your answer, then there no other way" he say. Uh oh.

"Bloom Magic Winx!" I react.

"Good reflexes" he says impressed "That's not gonna help you, quite the contrary actually." What is he up to? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I throw a fireball at him that he easily blocks.

"Barrier" he says and a dark curtain appears in front of him. Damned, I can't get through that kind of magic with my positive energy.

"I speak to thee, I beseech thee. Lead the people, they need your guidance. Dark will be light, light will be dark. Show them the way! In aeternum! Finite!" he yells and I see a big purple cloud flying towards me. God, that is one hell of a reversing spell.

"Shield" I quickly react but I already feel the dark magic pushing through the fire. But wait a second, if that spell makes me evil, it would make him… good. I don't have much time, I have to try this.

"REVERSO!" I shout and luckily the dark cloud turns from purple to orange and flies through Joaquin's barrier in his chest. Strike! I walk towards him, carefully.

"Bloom?" he asks "Oh God I am so sorry!" he exclaims with an unsteady voice and starts to cry. The spell definitely worked. Brilliant! I'm good! Let's test him!

"Do you know what you did to me?"

"I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that! I didn't mean to, I didn't want to" he says, sobbing "I never meant to break you guys up" he looks at me sadly. "He loves you, you know."

"But, you love me too, don't you?" I ask, not-understanding what he means

"Yeah, but you didn't love _me_." he explains. Oh right. I can't deny that. I adored him, that's true. But did I _love_ him? He knows the answer.

"It's hard to love him" I reply

"Yes. But you can't imagine what it would be like if you didn't."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Look Bloom" he interrupts "I know what he did; Marisol was so happy and dumb that she told me and for one tiny second I thought I stood a chance, but the other minute…" he sighs.

"What?" I ask curiously

"I realized you were going to hurt Mari. Badly." He says. I chuckle, but I get serious again.

"Still…"

"He didn't mean to hurt you Bloom, he didn't really cheat on you either, though he probably feels it that way."

"But…" I try to interrupt him.

"Just a second since you don't seem to understand this." He looks at me. "He made a mistake. A big one. But guess what Bloom, we're human. And you know what even makes us more human? The ability to forgive. Bloom, people all over the world screw up every day and the beauty of it, is the forgiveness part. Isn't that beautiful? Look when you realize the beauty of that, you'll forgive him. I know you _want _toforgive him, that's good. Now do it." He ends. Wow. What a speech. Reversed Joaquin is like a sensitive gay friend! I want one!

"And please, please get rid of Mari. She's getting really annoying. Just give her someone rich to fuck her and she'll leave." Oh not so sensitive.

"No worries, I already have a master plan" I say, smiling mysteriously.

BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

"Everybody ready?" I ask nervously

"Bloom, she's coming" Flora lets me know quietly. I look at Brandon and Riven, who look extremely uncomfortable with the Eraklyon soldier's uniforms. Plus, we kinda changed their appearances so they would look older and more … guard-like.

"Hello Marisol" I say, as she enters the ballroom.

"Marisol Marcella Fuentes?" Tecna asks, dressed as a lawyer of the Court of Eraklyon.

"Yes, me" she says confused

"You've been charged with assault on the Royal family of Eraklyon on the penalty of death" Oh my, she plays this so good!

"What? Wait no!" she yells "Let me explain!"

"We don't need any explanations Ms Fuentes" Tecna replies coldly "Your other option is to enter a convent

"What?" she exclaims flustered. Ooh, too difficult word. "But I really don't fit in a…"

"You're not _that_ fat Ms Fuentes" Tecna reacts calmly

"But, I don't accept this , I want to defend myself" she panics. Suddenly the door makes a noise and opens, revealing a person we didn't really need right now.

"Sky!" Marisol exclaims happily and relieved. Shame, really. He walks past her, comes standing next to me.

"Sky?" she repeats, more in an questioning way. "What did I do?"

"Don't you know?" I ask, not understanding how someone can be this stupid!

"You lied to me Marisol" Sky says

"But? What?"

"You're not pregnant" I help her

"Yes I am!" she persists. We glare at her until she realizes this is a hopeless situation, well at least for her.

"How did you know?" she asks

"We have our ways" Sky says mysteriously. We know she's not because she's as dumb as a post, duh!

"So Mari, what's your choice?" I ask, trying to end this once and for all.

"Sky!" she says, walking towards him.

"Flames" I wave my hand in front of her, creating a curtain of licking flames. I look at Sky.

"I don't think she got it, you are definitely _not_ a choice"

"Let me thru!"she yells like a madman. With the minimal amount of magic she has, she comes through the barrier. She's standing in front of me seethingly. I look down, into her eyes, and say slowly and calmly

"You have no idea who you're messing with"

"You arrogant bitch" she says "Magic…"

"Sphere of fire!" I quickly react so she caught in an orb of fire. "Don't try to get out, you can't" I say simply, moving my finger to the left, right, left, right… so the orb moves too, shaking Marisol. I raise my arms, lifting the orb in the air.

"First of all, no on calls me an arrogant bitch" I say loudly, pushing her against the ceiling.

"Secondly, you have no idea who you're messing with" I repeat my previous threat. I wave my hands to the right, causing her to collide with the wall. I prefer to call it reunite with the wall, it sounds better. I lift myself in the air.

"Did you really think you stood a chance against me? Mari, you're stupid, you always will be and I am so glad I am rid of you." I finish, opening a portal.

"Say goodbye to Marisol everyone!" I shout fake-cheerily and throw her into the portal. I get back on the floor and look around.

"Hey? Where is everyone?"

"Hm, they probably thought you could handle it yourself" Sky answers. "Well…" he starts, pulling me close to him. "I have a problem now, you banished my dance partner for the Alfea Summer Party."

"Really?" I ask, as his face comes close "I think I have a solution to that problem"

"Really?"

"Definitely" I say as he closes the last bit of space between us. He embraces me and kisses me as if this is our first kiss again. Sigh. It's been too long. Right, I forgot something!

"Hey!" I say , pulling apart "You cheated on me!"

"Huh?" he asks confused. I slap him in the face.

"Okay, I'm okay now" I say, kissing him again. And that's the way we do that.

I still think I'm right, about the whole 'dancing alone' thing. Maybe it's better to dance alone, but it sure is a lot more fun with the two of us

_Epilogue_

_"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Alfea Summer Party!" Stella yells thru the microphone."And now, the moment, you've all been waiting for__, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, is going to dance" I hear so__me screaming _

_"Yes, yes he is. Yet we should be sad too, 'cause his dance partner, Marisol Fuentes couldn't make it. Oh, let's grieve for a moment" she waits one second and starts again _

_"But better news, his new dance partner is royal, better and a lot hotter:" I can help but chuckle. I am feeling nervous but then I realize who's standing next to me. He quietly slips his hand into mine and gives me a smile. "…Princess Bloom of Sparx!" Stella yells excitedly. I hear a loud applause and we get on stage._

_BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS_

_"That was amazing!" Sky says, still dazed._

_"I know!" I nod. "How late is it?" I ask nervously_

_"9 pm." I look at him_

_"I'm __going to be late__!" I yell anxiously._

_"No worries, I already called a ship" Sky says soothingly_

_"Okay, God thank you" I kiss him quickly on the lips "Let's go" I say, taking his hand. I am so nervous. I mean, seriously this is big. I ordered the soldiers to pick up my friends, but I totally forgot myself! __Luckily Sky thinks of that. Yeah, we really complete each other. I get out of the ship with a stupid smirk on my face._

_"Hurry!" a maid yells as I walk into the palace. Correction, run. I know, don't yell at me!_

_5 minutes later the ceremony starts, it doesn't take very long but I experience that differently. I can't wait to go to the ballroom. Then I realize something scary._

_When those doors open, I will be Queen Bloom of Sparx._

**A/B: So this was it. I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I did! I hope you do the effort to post one last review and criticize me. Tell me what you loved, tell me what you hated. I want to know. Anyhow I am so happy with all your support, really. I never expected this story to turn out this successful. And it's all thanx to you.**

**So thank you, thank you, all of you!**

**Thanx to: judith9, Robin's Bitch!EDELAINE!, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha, ****SnowCharms****great reviews)****angel-in-training312****,Nekoinuhanyou!!BLOOMAMBER!!( you'll never spell it right; it's **** Thanx thanx!****)!!PHOEBETHEQUEENOFDRAGONS!!****(you're amazing)****, Loralee X5-214, ladychriz,****angelgrl31392**** !SMILEYSTAR!(you're a clairvoyant!)!ERILIN-CHAN, twilightfanatic, qute4life, iman anna, Joy-lovely, The fairybloom, kittycats1992, bloomingrose89, hotstuffxx, autumnmarie and all the other people who read my story. You should review so I know who you are :)**

**Sniff. So this is it. Bye! I hope I'll see you guys again, but I'm taking a break I think, unless I suddenly get a brilliant idea, which I doubt. I only want the best story for you guys so **

**Xoxo**

**IsisIsabella**


End file.
